L'abécédaire de Noël
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Calendrier de l'Avent dramione de Noël, retrouvez Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy dans un abécédaire spécial Noël, 25 jours, 26 lettres.
1. A

**Hello, Hello ! **Non, vous ne rêvez pas ! C'est bien Loufoca-Granger qui est de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Je vais en décevoir certains, ce n'est pas une longue fic ( il y en a une, qui sera postée, un jour, mais en attendant, elle est toujours en cours d'écriture et je n'ai pas assez de chapitres d'avance pour commencer à publier).

Anyway, je reviens en ce mois de décembre avec un **Calendrier de l'Avent, **un calendrier assez particulier, puisqu'il a double fonction de calendrier de l'avent et d'abécédaire.

J'espère que je vais réussir, car je n'ai écrit que jusqu'à la lettre F ahem... on sait que j'aime me mettre dans des situations compliquée.

Breffons, je vous laisse découvrir cette première case, et je vous retrouve en bas.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

* * *

**A : Avent**

**.**

Drago Malefoy rentra chez lui, après deux bonnes heures à jouer au Quidditch entre amis. Il mourrait de faim.

Il enleva rapidement manteau, bonnet, écharpe et gants, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Dans ces moments là, il regrettait vraiment le fait de ne pas avoir d'elfe de maison. Il avait des crampes au ventre, tant il avait faim, mais pourtant, il devait prendre un peu de temps pour se faire un sandwich.

Il agita sa baguette, et les ingrédients sortirent des placards et du réfrigirateur, s'assemblant en un appétissant sandwich, qu'il s'empressa d'entamer.

Se sentant déjà un peu mieux, il sortit de la cuisine, et traversa le couloir, se rendant dans le salon.

Sans étonnement, il y trouva son Hermione. Par contre, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle était en train de fabriquer, mais cela ne lui inspirait rien de bon.

Elle était concentrée, devant un espèce de grand carré de bois à cases. Sur chaque case se trouvait un numéro, et il y avait une multitude de choses étalées sur la table.

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » S'exclama-t-il.

« Ah ! Tu es rentré. » Fit Hermione.

Elle se tourna vers lui, et sembla se demander s'il avait venir l'embrasser ou non, mais Drago fronçait à présent les sourcils.

« C'est quoi ce bazar ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

« Je prépare le calendrier de l'avent de Scorpius ! Maintenant qu'il a trois ans et qu'il comprends ce qu'est Noël, c'est le moment d'instaurer cette tradition.»

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce truc ? C'est moldu bien sûr, ca ne peut être que ça. » Interrogea Drago.

« Oui c'est moldu et c'est une très bonne invention.C'est un calendrier à vingt cinq cases, pour faire le décompte jusqu'à Noël et aider les enfants à patienter jusqu'au jour J. Chaque jour, on ouvre une case. Les numéros correspondent aux jours. Le 1 pour le premier décembre, le 2 pour le deux décembre etc. Les calendriers de l'avent peuvent se vendre tout fait. La plupart du temps on y trouve des petits chocolats. Mais on en trouve aussi des vides, dont on peut remplir soit même les cases. C'est ce que j'ai acheté. Je vais mettre quelques friandises, mais aussi des petits jouets. »

Elle fit un geste vers la table, et Drago distingua des patacitrouilles, une petite voiture et des babioles qui venaient probablement de la boutique des frères Weasley.

Il soupira.

.

Voila ce qu'il se passe lorsque l'on s'acoquine avec une née moldue, disait son père. En utilisant le mot sang de bourbe à la place de née moldue.

Bien sûr, il l'avait cherché. Non seulement, il s'acoquinait avec une née moldue, mais en plus c'était une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout casse pieds, qui tenait à tout prix à ce que ses origines moldues soient partie intégrante de leur vie, et qui refusait les elfes de mainson. Quelle stupide idée de s'être laissé charmer par Hermione Granger. Et maintenant, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Parce qu'Hermione lui avait donné ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. Son petit Scorpius. Et accessoirement, parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle comme au premier jour.

« L'avantage d'être une sorcière, c'est que j'ai pu prendre des objets qui ne rentreraient pas dans les cases en temps normal, mais avec un sortilège de réduction, je peux mettre tout ce que je veux. » Dit-elle en ajoutant un crayon à papier devant elle.

Drago ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'un crayon à papier, ni de ce calendrier d'ailleurs. S'il fallait faire patienter Scorpius jusqu'à Noël, pourquoi ne pas éviter de lui parler de ce sujet, tout simplement ?!

Hermione – qui avait cette faculté pour lire dans ses pensées – lui lança un regard accusateur.

.

« C'est pour Scorpius, tu pourrais essayer de faire un effort. »

« Excuse moi de trouver ce genre de choses totalement ridicules, mais c'est comme ça, je n'y peux rien. »

La brunette ouvrit la bouche, mais la dispute qui allait sans aucun doute suivre fut tuée dans l'œuf par le bruit de petits pas sur le sol.

.

Scorpius venait de se réveiller de sa sieste. Les yeux encore à moitié fermé, son dragon en peluche serré contre lui, il se dirigea droit vers son papa, qui le souleva dans ses bras.

Il nicha tête dans le cou de Drago, qui caressa doucement ses cheveux.

« Papa, c,'est vrai que si on est pas sage, le papa Noël il n'apporte pas de cadeaux ? » Demanda-t-il avec sa petite voix de bébé.

« C'est vrai, mais ca ne t'arrivera pas, parce que tu es toujours sage mon cœur. » Répondit Hermione.

« C'est quand Noël ? »

« Dans très longtemps. » Répondit Drago.

Il se sentait de mauvaise humeur. Il détestait quand son fils donnait raison à Hermione, sans même le vouloir. S'il commençait déjà à demander quand est-ce qu'on arrivait à Noël... Scorpius n' était pas censé agir comme ça. Il était supposé prendre son parti à lui, et pas à sa mère.

« Oh arrête de bouder chéri, si tu veux, je t'en fais un à toi aussi de calendrier. »

« Certainement pas. » Bougonna-t-il. « Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Je ne suis pas un gamin qui s'amuse avec des balles rebondissantes. »

.

Hermione se leva, et passa une main dans les cheveux bouclés de son fils. Parfois, elle se demandait comment Scorpius pouvait être aussi sage, quand on voyait le sale caractère de son père.

Mais elle avait réussi à charmer Drago Malefoy, et elle le connaissait comme si elle l'avait fait. L'amadouer ne lui prenait que quelques instants.

« Chéri, le principe les calendriers, c'est que tu mets ce que tu veux dedans. Comme des petits bouts de papier. Avec des positions du kamasutra dessus. Un calendrier pour adulte, si tu veux... Mais bon, puisque ça ne t'intéresse pas... »

* * *

Et voila pour ce premier décembre. A priori les cases seront indépendantes les unes des autres. Et je fais juste de petites choses sans prétention, l'idée étant d'atteindre Noël !

J'espère que ça vous a plu, que je ne suis pas trop rouillée.

J'attends vos avis, à vos reviews !

Bisous Bisous


	2. B

Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour cet accueil ! Je suis contente de vous retrouver, et vous me le rendez bien !

Je vais tenter de répondre à un maximum de reviews, mais à ceux à qui je n'aurais pas le temps de répondre, ainsi qu'aux anonymes : **Merci beaucoup de vos reviews, je les lis toutes même si je n'y réponds pas. **

Et voici dès à présent la case numéro 2 du calendrier !

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR **

* * *

**B : Bonhomme et boules de neige**

**.**

Drago commençait à avoir froid, mais il était hors de question pour lui de retourner à l'intérieur du château. Se rendre dans le parc était le seul moyen d'échapper à Pansy Parkinson et ses jacassements incessants. Elle lui collait aux basques, tel un sortilège de glue perpétuelle et il n'en pouvait plus.

Il préférait de loin continuer sa balade enneigée. Il avait un peu froid, certes, mais au moins, il était seul avec ses pensées.

Il avait marché en direction des serres, était passé à proximité de la cabane de Hagrid, et se dirigeait à présent vers le lac.

Et si jusqu'à présent, il avait été accompagné par le silence cotonneux que procurait la neige, uniquement brisé par le bruit de ses bottes dans la poudreuse, il entendait à présent des exclamations, qui devenaient de plus en fortes au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait.

.

Bien évidemment.

Qui d'autre que Potter, Londubat, Finnigan, Thomas et la marmaille Weasley au complet, pouvaient se livrer à une bataille de boule de neige. La belette poussait des cris sauvages, et Drago laissa échapper un ricanement lorsqu'un des jumeaux lui envoya une énorme boule de neige en pleine figure. Bien fait pour lui.

Il évita de trop s'approcher – n'ayant pas spécialement envie de devenir une cible – et il s'éloigna un peu vers la gauche. Quelques mètre plus loin, une silhouette était penchée vers le sol, affairée à il ne savait pas.

En avançant encore un peu, il réalisa avec un peu d'étonnement qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger. Il n'était pas surpris qu'elle délaissé l'affrontement sauvage auquel se livrait ses amis, mais il aurait plutôt pensé que faire mumuse dans la neige n'était pas pour elle, quand on pouvait passer son temps libre dans la bibliothèque.

Il s'était visiblement trompé.

.

Après quelques minutes d'observation supplémentaire, il comprit ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Un bonhomme de neige. Elle avait réunit un amas assez important de neige, qu'elle s'occupait à présent à faire rouler sur elle-même. Elle n'utilisait pas la magie, Drago ne savait pas pourquoi. Sûrement le « plaisir » de construire son œuvre.

LOrsqu'elle eut finit de rouler le corps du bonhomme, elle passa un assez long moment à lui donner une forme parfaitement ovale. Puis elle s'attela à la tête. Elle y mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage, et Drago voyait qu'elle était totalement absorbée à dans sa tâche. Elle était presque aussi concentrée que lorsqu'elle rédigeait ses devoirs.

Ses joues étaient délicatement rosées, et quelques mèches indisciplinées s'échappaient de son bonnet rouge. Elle était terriblement mignonne, encore plus que d'habitude. Le jeune homme se félicita d'être sorti. Contempler Hermione Granger était beaucoup plus plaisant que rester à moins d'un mètre de Pansy.

La tête terminée, la jeune femme la fixa sur le corps, et recula, afin de voir si tout allait bien ensemble… Elle sembla satisfaite, et regarda autour elle, tellement concentrée qu'elle ne vit même pas le serpentard qui l'observait. La couche de neige était beaucoup trop épaisse pour qu'elle puisse espérer trouver ce qu'elle souhaitait, et elle dut se résoudre à prendre sa baguette.

.

Bientôt, le bonhomme de neige fut orné d'une carotte en guise de nez, et de deux boutons en guise d'yeux. Elle était en train de s'occuper des boutons sur le ventre, lorsque Ron Weasley surgit en criant et en riant.

« Hermiooooooooneeeee. » Appela-t-il.

Il tenait une boule de neige gigantesque entre ses mains, et lorsque la jeune femme se retourna, il la lança droit en direction du bonhomme de neige.

Drago eut l'impression de voir la scène se dérouler au ralenti. La boule de neige fendit l'air, et vint heurter la tête du bonhomme de neige.

Cette dernière vacilla, puis tomba au sol, de disloquant intégralement. Seule la carotte restait intacte, mais le reste était totalement détruit.

Weasmoche, avec son mono neurone, ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que d'éclater de rire. Avant de repartir de là ou il était venu. Quel connard ! Comment ne pouvait-il pas voir à quel point le visage celle qui était censée être son amie, s'était décomposé. Elle semblait réellement peinée, après tout le temps qu'elle venait de passer à construire son bonhomme de neige.

Elle resta plantée là, les yeux rivés sur ce qu'il restait de la tête de son bonhomme de neige, et après quelques secondes, Drago la vit essuyer le dessous de son œil droit.

S'en fut trop pour Drago, qui décida de s'approcher. Il n'allait certainement pas la laisser pleurer à cause d'une stupide belette.

.

« Tu devrais mieux choisir tes amis. Ce type est un rustre mal elevé. » Fit Drago en se penchant vers le sol.

Il commença à amasser de la neige, sous le regard à la fois étonné et découragé d'Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas laisser cet imbécile gâcher tout ce que tu as fait non ? Je t'aide à refaire la tête de ton bonhomme. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu sois triste. »

Il avait été honnête, et Hermione sembla touchée par cet élan de sincérité.

Ensemble, ils s'attelèrent à reformer la tête du bonhomme de neige, à la fixer de nouveau au corps.

Hermione réinstalla la carotte, tandis que Drago faisait apparaitre de nouveaux boutons à l'aide de sa baguette, avant de les installer sur le bonhomme.

.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Interrogea Hermione.

« Eh bien quoi, Granger ? Pourquoi il devrait avoir les yeux marron ? Les bonhommes de neige aux yeux gris sont beaucoup plus sexy ! »

« Tiens donc... je ne savais pas qu'un bonhomme de neige pouvait être sexy. Tu m'apprends des choses Malefoy ? »

« Seulement les bonhommes de neige aux yeux gris. »

« Fait attention, je crois que tu commences à t'identifier à lui. » Ricana Hermione.

« Eh bien voilà. » Répondit le blond. « Je préfère largement quand tu souris que lorsque tu es triste. »

Hermione rosit légèrement, ce qui n'échappa pas au blond. Tous les deux restèrent un moment à contempler leur œuvre, jusqu'à ce que Drago constate que quelque chose manquait.

Il retira de son cou l'écharpe verte et argent, et la noua autour du cou du bonhomme de neige.

« Voilà qui est parfait. »

« Magnifique. » Renchérit Hermione avec une pointe d'ironie. « Un bonhomme de neige Serpentard aux yeux gris, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. »

« Oh, tu peux rêver mieux… Ce bonhomme finira pas fondre tu sais… alors qu'il y a un Serpentard aux yeux gris qui résiste à toutes les saisons… »

* * *

Tadaaaam. Oui c'est guimauve, mais en ces temps de fête, on peut se le permettre non.

J'espère que ca vous a plu

Bisous Bisous et à demain !


	3. C

Hello, Hello. Le mardi je poste un peu tard, parce que j'ai mon cours de tennis. Je suis lessivée, mais c'est la deuxième chose que je fais ( j'ai tout de même mangé ahah).

Je vous remercie encore une fois pour tous vos mots, que je lis avec attention !

3 décembre, here we go !

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

* * *

**C : Cadeaux**

**.**

Hermione sentit une bouffée d'angoisse s'emparer d'elle, alors qu'elle posait le test de grossesse sur le bord du lavabo.

Le faire avec sa baguette lui aurait donné un résultat immédiat, mais elle avait plus que besoin de ce temps d'attente pour essayer de se calmer.

Elle espérait se tromper. Elle espérait qu'il soit négatif, mais les signes ne trompaient pas. Elle avait déjà été enceinte trois fois, elle connaissait les symptômes. Drago allait la tuer.

Voulant reproduire le schéma familial, Drago avait toujours souhaité n'avoir qu'un seul enfant. Il avait fallut des années de négociations à Hermione, pour qu'elle augmente le nombre à deux.

.

Quand elle était tombée enceinte une troisième fois, Drago avait été loin d'être ravi. Heureusement, quand il avait tenu son nouveau né dans ses bras pour la première fois, il avait vite oublié ses réticences, et il aimait chacun de ses trois enfants plus que tout.

Malgré tout, Hermione était certaine qu'il allait péter les plombs si jamais le test...

Bon. Elle pouvait oublier le « si jamais. »

.

Le résultat venait de tomber. Bien évidemment, le test était positif. Elle était enceinte. Pour la quatrième fois. Drago allait définitivement la tuer.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était aussi fertile. Ils se protégeaient, mais ça faisait pourtant deux fois qu'elle déjouait la magie.

Merde, merde, et merde.

Malicia avait quatre ans. Ils étaient sortis des couches, des heures de sommeil morcelées, et des purées en guise de repas depuis un bon moment maintenant.

Drago n'allait jamais vouloir retourner là dedans.

Hermione essuya ses mains moites sur une serviette, et essaya de calmer sa respiration. Malgré les problèmes qui s'annonçaient, elle ne se voyait pas se séparer de cet enfant, et même s'il allait assurément avoir des envies de meurtre, elle était certaine que Drago ne le voudrait pas non plus.

Mais quelle tuile tout de même. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant. A quelques jours de Noël, elle devait s'occuper d'acheter des cadeaux, de cuisiner un repas, et de s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas accepté d'invitations chez des gens le même jour à la même heure. Pourquoi, pourquoi devait-elle se retrouver enceinte maintenant ?

La brunette se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et attrapa le test de grossesse, bien décidée à le dissimuler là ou Drago ne le trouverait jamais, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une solution pour que la pilule passe le plus doucement possible.

.

OoO

.

Drago tout comme elle, croûlaient sous le travail, et tous leurs dossiers devaient être terminés avant leurs congés, ce qui n'arrangeait pas Hermione. Son mari n'était pas dans la meilleure des humeurs, et elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment faire pour lui annoncer sa nouvelle grossesse.

Son salut parvint quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle lisait dans son lit, aux côtés de Drago.

« J'ai surpris une discussion entre Orion et Malicia, tout à l'heure. Ils parlaient de souhaits au Père Noël. Encore un truc que tes parents leur ont fourré dans la tête. »

« Ils sont encore petits. Pourquoi briser la magie de Noël. C'est beaucoup plus féérique de penser que c'est le Père Noël qui amène les cadeaux. »

« Ah oui. » Ricana Drago « Sais-tu quel était objet de leur discussion ? »

« ... »

« Savoir s'ils devaient demander au Père-Noël un petit frère ou une petite sœur. »

« Ah ! »

Le pouls d'Hermione s'accéléra brusquement. Ses enfants avaient-ils un sixième sens, ou est-ce qu'il s'agissait là d'une pure coincidence ?

.

« Comme tu dis. Ils prenaient la chose vachement au sérieux. L'argument d'Orion pour un petit frère était qu'ils devaient être à égalité, deux et deux. Celui de Malicia : qu'elle avait été la plus sage d'eux trois et que le Père Noël devrait lui apporter ce qu'elle voulait en priorité. Donc, une petite sœur. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Interrogea Hermione, fébrile.

« Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Ils ne savaient même pas que j'étais là. Et je n'allais pas leur dire que le 'père-noël' ne fait pas dans ce genre de cadeau empoisonné. Je ne vais pas briser le cœur de mes enfants. »

Hermione aurait pu lui dire, à ce moment là... Mais c'était plus facile de se servir de ses enfants comme bouclier de protection. Elle venait de trouver la parade parfaite : elle le lui annoncerait le jour de Noël.

.

OoO

.

Le vingt quatre décembre, tandis que Drago occupait les enfants avec une partie de jeu de société, Hermione était chargée de faire tous les paquets cadeaux. En s'aidant de la magie, la tâche était beaucoup plus rapide, et elle eut rapidement terminé. Ne restaient plus que les cadeaux de Drago.

Tout d'abord, elle emballa la belle montre, très chère, dont son mari rêvait depuis tant de temps. Elle espérait que ca l'aiderait à supporter le reste. Car dans le deuxième paquet, elle glissa son test de grossesse. Elle en avait fait à chacune de ses grossesses, et malgré qu'il s'agissait d'un test moldu, il savait parfaitement les déchiffrer.

Son travail terminé, elle posa les cadeaux avec les autres et souffla un grand coup. Les dés étaient jetés.

.

OoO

.

« Les cadeaux ! Les cadeaux ! »

Comme à chaque matin de Noël, Drago et Hermione étaient réveillés aux aurores par leurs trois enfants qui étaient plus qu'impatients de se ruer au pied du sapin pour découvrir ce que le père Noël leur avait apporté. Et malgré leur envie de rester plus longtemps au fond du lit, les parents se levèrent de bon cœur.

Hermione avait néanmoins une pointe d'angoisse qui devenait de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Mais quand ses enfants se ruèrent en hurlant sur leurs cadeaux respectifs, elle oublia un instant ses tracas. Orion arracha littéralement le papier cadeau, tandis que Malicia et Calypso étaient plus soigneuses.

Hermione quant à elle venait de découvrir une magnifique écharpe en cashmere de la part de Drago.

Alors que les enfants commençaient à jouer avec ce qu'ils avaient reçu, Drago s'attaqua enfin à ses cadeaux. Il déballa d'abord la montre, et sa machoire se décrocha presque lorsqu'il découvrit l'objet tant convoité. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que sa femme le gâterait de la sorte. Il était comblé, et ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il héritait qu'un deuxième paquet.

Il ne remarqua même pas qu'Hermione le regardait du coin de l'œil, d'un air anxieux. Elle savait qu'il attendait d'ouvrir les deux paquets pour la remercier comme il se devait : il allait être fortement déçu.

Et effectivement, il sembla se statufier, lorsqu'il ouvrit la boite qui renfermait le test de grossesse. Puis il pâlit, et Hermione regretta instantanément d'avoir agi de la sorte. Elle allait gâcher Noël. Ses enfants allaient être triste. Drago en colère. Non mais quelle idiote.

.

« C'est quoi papa ? » Demanda Calypso.

« On dirait pour prendre la température. » Fit Orion.

Entendre le son de leur voix sembla aider Drago a reprendre ses esprits.

« Les enfants... le Père-Noël est passé. Vous allez avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. »

L'annonce déclencha un concert de hurlements hystériques. Les enfants étaient littéralement fous de joie, et couraient partout, sans plus se soucier de leurs cadeaux.

Quand finalement Drago se tourna vers elle, Hermione se mordit la lèvre, l'air coupable.

« Tu m'en veux comment ? »

Le blond soupira.

« J'aimerai t'en vouloir, tu sais. Je n'ai pas signé pour ça. Mais regarde-les. » Dit-il en faisant un geste vers leurs trois enfants « C'est le plus cadeau qu'on pouvait leur offrir. »

* * *

Bon, très clairement, dans un autre contexte je ne sais pas si Drago aurait aussi bien pris la chose. L'esprit de Noël mes petits (et le fait que je tiens à ce que mes cases soient courtes). Et puis un enfant ça se fait à deux, il a largement sa part de réalité dans ce cadeau de Noël, notre petit Drago.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et je vous dis à demain !

Bisous Bisous


	4. D

Hello, Hello. Je poste un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui. Bon, pour vous qui avez une heure de plus que moi, ça fait plus tard mais quand même mieux qu'hier !

J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je suis toujours très contente que ces petites histoires vous plaisent, malgré leur simplicité !

Je vous laisse donc avec cette quatrième case !

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR **

* * *

**D : Dinde**

**.**

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit arriver si tôt ? »

« ... »

« Sérieusement, Granger. Je ne t'ai pas infligé ça chez mes parents. »

« Continue de m'appeler Granger, et tu vas voir ce qu'il va t'arriver. » Grinça Hermione.

« On est pas mariés, il me semble que c'est ton nom. »

« Oh, ne commences pas à jouer au plus mâlin _Malefoy. _Et j'aimerai également que tu arrêtes de comparer tes parents avec les miens. Tes parents sont des petits bourgeois racistes qui ne m'aiment pas. Il n'y a rien de convivial chez eux, et même toi, tu n'y vas que par obligation. »

« Il est onze heure du matin. Et on dort chez eux ce soir. On aurait bien pu arriver en fin d'après-midi. »

« Si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à repartir. »

.

Drago souffla. Il détestait quand elle lui lançait ce genre de petites phrases, aux faux airs d'ultimatum. Il savait très bien ce qu'il se passerait s'il repartait pour ne revenir que lorsqu'il le souhaitait. Hermione lui ferait subir une de ses fameuses grèves du sexe.

Il en avait déjà subi quelques unes depuis qu'il était avec elle : ce n'était ni fait, ni à faire.

Il grommella, n'ayant pas d'autre choix que de la suivre à dans l'allée qui menait à la maison de ses parents.

L'idée d'avoir à subir une séance d'embrassades interminables le déprimait. On ne faisait pas cela chez lui. Il n'était pas habitué. La mère d'Hermione piaillait dès qu'elle était en présence de sa fille unique chérie. L'enfant prodige. Celle qui avait tout réussi.

Drago n'était pas jaloux, il aimait bien trop Hermione pour cela, mais les parents d'Hermione, et leurs agissement lui renvoyait bien trop souvent les dysfonctionnements de sa propre famille. Tout ce que les parents faisaient, les siens ne le faisaient pas.

Et voilà, la porte s'ouvrait déjà et les voila qui disparaissaient sous une étreinte. Drago avait toujours l'impression qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de bras, par rapport au nombre de personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Et on lui demandait comment il allait, et on s'inquiétait pour sa santé, son travail, s'il faisait bien caca tout les jours. Bon, il exagérait peut-être un peu sur ce dernier point précisément, mais l'idée était là.

« Je suis débordée, totalement débordée. » S'exclama la mère d'Hermione « J'ai tellement de choses à faire dans la cuisine. »

Le blond se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, sachant très bien qu'Hermione le regardait. Mais honnêtement : si sa « belle-maman » ne cuisinait pas comme si elle allait recevoir cinquante personnes à sa table, pendant une semaine entière, peut-être qu'elle aurait moins à faire dans la cuisine.

« On va aller poser nos affaires dans ma chambre, et on va t'aider maman. » Proposa aussitôt Hermione, au grand damn de son petit ami.

Voilà aussi, pourquoi il ne voulait pas arriver avant la fin d'après-midi. Etre invité signifiait normalement ne rien faire, non ?!

.

Dans la chambre d'Hermione, il se jeta sur le lit, bien décidé à faire une petite sieste avant de se lancer dans elle ne savait quoi d'autre. Il laissa Hermione ranger il ne savait quoi, et ferma les yeux. Hermione pouvait râler tant qu'elle voulait. C'était Noël, il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait.

Bien évidemment, sa dulcinée prenait un malin plaisir à faire autant de bruit possible, et il finit par se relever sans s'être reposé.

.

« Oh, tu es en train de faire des mince pies ? » Demanda Hermione à l'intention de ton père. Je peux t'aider ? »

« Bien sûr ma chérie. Viens, viens. »

Hermione s'empressa de la rejoindre, et Drago resta là, les bras ballants. Il aurait été tellement mieux à faire la sieste...

« Ah ! Richard à mis le grappin sur Hermione. Drago, vient donc m'aider ! » Ordonna-t-elle.

« Bien sûr. » Se força-t-il à répondre, même s'il n'en avait aucune envie « Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? »

« Il faudrait fourrer la dinde. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottements, ou Drago se demanda s'il avait bien entendu. Mais comme la mère d'Hermione continuait de farfouiller parmi ses casseroles et ses condiments comme si tout allait bien, il en conclut qu'elle ne se moquait pas de lui.

« Pardon ? »

« Fourrer la dinde. » Répéta la mère d'Hermione.

Cette fois, il ne manqua pas le regard qu'Hermione et son père échangèrent. Ils avaient l'air sur le point d'exploser de rire, ce qui n'était absolument pas pour lui plaire.

« Fourrer la dinde ? Comment ça, fourrer une dinde ? »

« Oh Drago ! Ne fait pas le petit bourgeois. Tu sais très bien ce que ça veut. »

« Et bien non, je ne sais pas. »

« Il suffit de mettre la farce, et les marrons dans la dinde. » Expliqua la mère d'Hermione.

« Mettre la farce ? Et des marrons ? Dans une dinde ? » Répéta Drago « Mais, comment est-ce que je suis censé faire ? »

Hermione sembla sur le point de faire une comparaison très grossière, mais elle se rappela qu'elle était en présence de ses parents, et ce n'était pas le genre de chose que l'on pouvait à portée d'oreilles de son papa. Les allusions sexuelles ne passaient pas auprès de lui.

« Avec tes mains mon garçon. » Ricana Richard Granger, tandis que son épouse mettait un bol de farce et de marrons dans les mains de Drago.

Fourrer une dinde. Il n'avait certainement pas payé pour ça. Comment devait-il s'y prendre ? C'était absolument répugnant ! Et il était censé faire ça a main nue ? On ne lui donnait même pas de gants ? Il s'appellait Drago Malefoy par Merlin, il n'était pas le boucher du coin.

« La dinde est ton plat préféré, il faut en passer par là, si tu veux la manger. » Chantonna Hermione.

Drago la fusilla du regard. C'était la dernière fois de sa vie qu'il venait chez ses beaux parents aussi tôt. Les années suivantes, il attendrait que le diner soit servi.

* * *

Haha, ce pauvre Drago si précieux, il va devoir mettre la main à la pâte (et dans la dinde). J'avoue que j'avais pas trop d'idée pour le D et ca risque d'être le cas pour d'autres lettres aussi ahah.

J'espère que vous avez aimé !

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !

Bisous Bisous et à demain


	5. E

Hello, Hello. J'espère que vous allez bien en cette journée de grève.

Je vais faire une petite session de réponse aux reviews ce soir, j'ai un peu de temps ! Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir répondre à tous, alors merci encore une fois.

Nous sommes maintenant à la lettre E, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Enjoy !

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR **

* * *

**E : Elfe**

**.**

Hermione jeta un énième coup d'œil à son fils, qui était beaucoup trop silencieux pour que ce soit normal. Il machouillait ses céréales, presque recroquevillé sur lui-même, et il n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'il était arrivé dans la pièce.

Elle se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise à l'école, mais Harry et Ginny – dont les enfants fréquentaient la même petite école de pré sorcellerie – recevaient toujours des parchemins. La procédure devant être la même pour tout le monde, si elle n'avait rien reçu, c'est que Leo n'avait rien fait.

Elle contourna la table du petit déjeuner, et passa une main dans les cheveux bouclés de Leo, avant de déposer un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

.

« Maman ? » Murmura le petit garçon.

« Oui, mon cœur ? »

« Qui va venir à mon spectacle de Noël ? »

« Papa et moi, tonton Harry et tata Ginny, probablement tonton Ron. Molly et Arthur. »

« Est-ce que grand-père Lucius sera là ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle espérait que ce n'était pas la cause de l'état de son fils. Parce que Lucius Malefoy ne risquait pas le mettre le moindre centimètre carré dans l'enceinte de la petite école vu ce qu'il en pensait.

« Je ne crois pas mon cœur, tu sais, grand-père est très occupé. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Je peux demander à papa qu'il demande à grand-père mais... »

« Non, non maman, surtout pas ! »

Le petit garçon avait vivement protesté, avant de quitter la cuisine à toute vitesse. Hermione ne comprenait plus rien.

.

OoO

.

« Mon amour ? »

«Mmh ? » Répondit distraitement Drago.

« Tu n'as pas oublié de prévenir Sainte-Mangouste que tu prenais ton après-midi demain ? »

« Mon après-midi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Hermione ? J'ai une très grosse opération demain après-midi ? »

« Tu te fiches de moi Malefoy ? Ca fait des semaines que tu es au courant. Je t'ai dit combien de fois que c'était le spectacle de Noël de Léo. Quel genre de père es-tu ? » Explosa Hermione.

« Le genre de père qui aime faire marcher sa femme. Et ca fonctionne à tous les coups. » Ricana-t-il.

« Enfoiré ! »

« Explique moi comment je pourrais oublier cet évènement d'ampleur internationale dont tu me bassines et me rebassines les oreilles à longueur de journée depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. »

« C'est le premier spectacle de Léo. Tu devrais être fier. »

« C'est notre fils, la question ne se pose même pas. Il va avoir le premier rôle. »

« Il ne veut pas me dire quel rôle il a. » Soupira Hermione.

« Il tient beaucoup trop de toi. A sa place, je me serais vanté auprès de la terre entière. »

.

OoO

.

Le jour du spectacle, Leo ne prononca pas un mot, jusqu'à ce que sa mère l'amène à la pré-école. La maitresse les accueillit, un bonnet de Noël visé sur le crâne, et ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de son élève.

« Je crois qu'il a un peu le trac. » Souffla Hermione.

« Il n'est pas le seul, mais tout va bien se passer. Nous allons encore répéter ce matin. » Répondit la maitresse, adressant la seconde phrase au petit garçon.

Hermione se pencha, serrant son fils dans ses bras, espérant lui transmettre un peu de son courage.

Elle avait une matinée chargée en travail au Ministère, et elle ne se permit même pas de faire une pause pour manger. Elle continua de travailler en début d'après-midi, puis elle quitta son bureau et se rendit a Sainte-Mangouste, ou elle retrouva Drago.

Tous deux se rendirent jusqu'à la pré-école, et présentèrent leurs tickets d'entrée pour le spectacle.

Ils retrouvèrent Harry, Ginny, Molly et Arthur, qui avaient l'air aussi excités qu'Hermione.

.

« J'ai pris mon, appareil photo moldu. Je vais filmer le spectacle. Ca va être si beau, j'ai déjà envie de pleurer. »

Les portes de la salle accueillant le spectacle s'ouvrirent et tous les parents présents se précipitèrent oubliant toutes règles de politesses pour être assis au premier rang.

C'est dans ces moments là qu'Hermione aimait être Hermione Granger, meilleure amie d'Harry Potter et femme de Drago Malefoy. Quelque chose se passait chez les autres, et ils se retrouvèrent tous assis au beau milieu du premier rang.

C'était donc ça être parent.

Après une attente interminable, les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent, et celles de la scène s'allumèrent.

Le décor entra en scène. Des arbres et des fleurs très précisement.

« Oh Merlin. » Ricana Drago « Les pauvres parents dont l'enfant joue un arbre. »

« Chut ! » Lui ordonna Hermione.

.

Le mage fit ensuite son entrée. Et il ne s'agissait pas de Leo, ce qui déplut fortement à Drago. Comment avait-on osé donner le premier rôle à quelqu'un d'autre que son fils ?!

Les autres personnages faisaient leur entrée, au fur et à mesure que la spectacle avançait, et l'on découvrit que James jouait un renne.

Soit. Mais ou était donc Leo ?

La première scène se termina, et le spectacle enchaina sur la deuxième scène.

.

Hermione sentit Drago se figer sur le siège à côté d'elle. Sur scène, leur petit Leo venait d'entrer. Il était adorable. Hermione sentit vraiment les larmes lui monter au yeux.

« Ils n'ont pas fait ça. Ils n'ont pas fait ça a mon fils. » Murmura Drago à côté d'elle.

Hermione ne comprenait pas ou il voulait en venir, trop absorbée par sa fierté de maman.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un petit signe de la main, tout en espérant ne pas le déconcentrer.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il prononça sa première réplique, que la lumière se fit dans l'esprit d'Hermione.

Elle comprit l'attitude de son fils ces derniers temps.

Elle comprit pourquoi il ne voulait surtout pas que son grand-père Lucius vienne voir le spectacle.

Elle comprit ce que Drago avait vu dès l'entrée de Leo sur scène.

Elle comprit pourquoi Drago était en train de menacer de faire un procès à la pré-école.

Leo... jouait un elfe de maison…

* * *

Mouhahahahahaha, le pauvre Drago, je joue avec ses nerfs, c'est horrible. Mais Leo est tout mignon comme elfe, et peut-être que ca va sensibiliser Drago au fait que les elfes de maison ne sont pas des esclaves qui méritent de se faire taper dessus !

Free elfes !

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis

Bisous Bisous


	6. F

Hello Hello. Désolée, il est tard, il est même déjà le 7 en France ( mais toujours le 6 pour moi. Je suis à mon babysitting, donc je me dépêche. La grande est partie se coucher relativement tard comme c'est le week end et voilà.

Breffons, je ne m'attarde pas plus ! Voici votre case !

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

* * *

** F : Fête**

**.**

Hermione Granger regarda sa montre pour ce qu'il lui sembla être la dixième fois de la soirée, et ne put que constater que cela ne faisait que quarante minutes qu'elle était arrivée.

Merlin qu'elle aimait son travail, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait détester – haïr même – toutes les obligations qu'il y avait autour.

Comme cette stupide fête de Noël. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être là, en robe de cocktail, a faire semblant d'être d'humeur festive et s'enfiler des petits fours, comme si l'on était le vingt quatre décembre, alors qu'en réalité, ils avaient dix jours d'avance sur la veille de Noël.

Elle regarda sa montre une onzième fois, et décida qu'il était temps d'aller se resservir un verre de champagne. Le troisième en quarante trois minutes. Peut-être qu'elle réussirait à se rendre ivre et qu'on lui demanderait de rentrer chez elle, pour ne pas donner une mauvaise image du Ministère.

Sa coupe de champagne, et une assiette de petits fours dans les mains, elle retourna s'asseoir dans un coin, et essaya de se fondre dans le mur. Elle n'avait envie de parler à personne. Les visages trop souriants autour d'elle étaient comme une agression, et elle avait envie de hurler.

Et voilà, son verre était déjà vide, et pourtant, elle avait l'impression de n'en avoir bu aucun. Lui avait-on servi du champagne sans alcool ? C'était absolument scandaleux.

Hermione pesait le pour et le contre retourner chercher un verre maintenant, lorsque quelqu'un se matérialisa devant elle.

.

« Helloooo Granger. » Déclara Drago Malefoy, en tirant une chaise, pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Par pitié Malefoy, laisse moi tranquille ! Enfin, sauf si tu veux m'apporter un verre. »

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne crois pas que j'ai envie de te laisser tranquille. C'est assez dérangeant de t'observer réfléchir à la possibilité de te noyer dans ta coupe de champagne. »

« ... »

« Je trouve ça assez pathétique de te mettre dans un tel état pour la belette. Ce mec est un idiot finit, tu es bien mieux sans lui. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » Répondit Hermione, d'un ton peu convainquant.

« Je sais que Weasmoche t'a laissée tomber. Ce type est un nullard. Je répète que tu es bien mieux sans lui. »

« Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? »

« J'ai mes sources. » Répondit Drago.

« Ta source commence par B et finit par I »

« Hein ? »

« Blaise Zabini. » L'éclaira Hermione.

« Je ne dévoile pas mes sources, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu penses tout de suite à lui ? »

« Parce que c'est une vraie commère. »

« Si tu le dis... Toujours est-il que tu es beaucoup trop triste pour quelqu'un qui est libérée de Weasmoche. Alors que ne plus être avec lui signifie que tu es libre d'aller voir ailleurs. Quand je dis ailleurs je parle de ma personne, cela va de soi."

Cela eut le mérite de faire rire la brunette. Elle ne savait pas trop si c'était du centaure ou de l'hippogriffe mais il lui apportait une distraction bienvenue.

.

« Il y a des sorcières qui font la queue pour que tu t'intéresses à elles, tu sais ? »

« Je ne suis pas intéressé. Il me faut une personne intelligente pour porter mes enfants. »

« Fait attention Malefoy, tu vas finir par me demander en mariage avant la fin de cette fête. »

« Je peux prendre le risque, mais avant ça, vient danser avec moi. »

La jeune femme ne s'était même pas rendue compte que la musique avait gagné en intensité, et que plusieurs personnes étaient déjà en train de danser.

Etait-ce vraiment raisonnable de se lever, et d'aller danser avec Drago Malefoy ? Oh et puis, ce n'était rien qu'une danse.

.

Un réel éclat de bonheur traversa les yeux de Drago lorsqu'elle se leva et attrapa sa main, le suivant jusque sur la piste. Le morceau de musique était plutôt lent, et Drago passa une main autour de sa taille, l'attirant tout près de lui.

Hermione n'était pas aveugle. Elle savait parfaitement que Drago Malefoy avait des vues sur elle. Et à ce moment précis, elle comprenait que ce n'étaient peut-être pas uniquement des vues. Il la dévorait littéralement du regard, et elle sentait son cœur qui battait la chamade.

Danser avec lui était agréable. Pour la première fois, elle profitait de l'atmosphère de fête : les jolies guirlandes lumineuses, les couronnes de houx et de gui, les faux cadeaux qui rendaient l'atmosphère encore plus autenthique. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle n'avait plus envie de repartir immédiatement.

Drago la serra encore plus contre lui, l'amenant à poser sa tête sur son épaule. A cet instant, elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait plus penser à Ron et au mal qu'il lui avait fait, à sa tristesse mêlée de colère. Elle voulait juste penser au fait qu'elle passait un bon moment, et qu'elle se sentait bien dans les bras du blond.

Le morceau s'arrêta, un autre lui succèdant, mais ils ne cessèrent pas de danser. Hermione sentit qu'il lui caressait les cheveux, les respirait même, et puis il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

Hermione poussa un petit soupir de contentement. Elle avait oublié ce que c'était, la tendresse. Des petits gestes de douceur qui font sourire. Elle s'était tant disputée avec Ron ces derniers mois, et quand elle y repensait, jamais il ne s'était comporté avec elle comme Malefoy était en train de le faire à cet instant précis.

La jeune femme se recula un peu, et rouvrit les yeux, les plongeants droit dans ceux de Drago. Ces yeux gris habituellement froids, qui brillaient intensément.

A cet instant précis, Hermione aurait bien voulu qu'ils se trouvent sous une botte de gui...

Mais c'était mal connaitre Drago. Les baisers orchestrés par une plante, ce n'était pas pour lui. Et il n'avait certainement pas besoin de gui, pour embrasser Hermione Granger. Il lui suffisait juste de prendre son visage entre ses mains, de se pencher, fermer les yeux et…

A suivre…

* * *

Mouhahahahahah. Premier OS de la série qui est en deux partie. Pourrez-vous deviner le titre de la deuxième partie ? Qui commencera par G bien évidemment !

Je vous laisse sur votre faim mais j'essayerai d'être plus ponctuelle demain.

Bisous Bisous


	7. G

Hello, Hello ! Comment allez-vous ? Ca fait du bien le week end, n'est-ce pas ?! J'ai bien dormi ce matin ca m'a fait trop plaisir !

Breffons, je suis là plus tôt aujourd'hui, et j'ai des félicitations à adresser à **Kcaraetmoi ! Bravo, tu es la seule et l'unique à avoir deviné le titre du chapitre **hihihi.

POur les autres, je me suis quand même amusée à lire vos diverses propositions ! Ca m'a fait beaucoup rire mais il y avait de belles propositions.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

* * *

**G : Gueule de bois**

**.**

Drago s'était réveillé le premier, et il avait eu le temps de se lever, préparer du café, et un semblant de petit déjeuner, avant de retourner dans son lit, auprès d'Hermione.

Hermione Granger dans son lit. Qui l'aurait cru. Bon, ce n'était pas exactement dans les circonstances rêvées mais elle était tout de même dans son lit, et comme il était réveillé avant elle, il pouvait la dévorer du regard à son aise.

Il la regardait tellement intensément qu'elle dut le sentir, puisqu'elle se réveilla soudainement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et sembla totalement perdue, ce qui n'était pas étonnant, puisqu'elle devait se demander ou elle se trouvait.

Il vit clairement, qu'elle était perdue, mais elle renonça à comprendre, et ferma les yeux, posant ses deux mains sur ses tempes.

.

« Oh merlin, j'ai un de ces mal de crâne. »

« L'abus de champagne est dangereux pour la santé, Granger. »

« Tais-toi, ta voix me donne encore plus mal à la tête. »

« Sympa. »Marmonna-t-il.

Malgré l'amabilité de la jeune femme, il avait tout prévu, et lui tendit une petite fiole qu'elle descendit d'un trait.

Elle se sentit instantanément mieux, et se redressa. Prenant pleinement conscience de ce qu'il se passait, et de ce qui l'entourait. Elle était chez Drago Malefoy. Plus précisement dans son lit. Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle fourrée ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici ? »

« Tu ne te rappelles de rien ? » Demanda le blond.

Hermione essaya de faire le point sur ses souvenirs. Elle se rappellait la soirée, sa déprime, l'arrivée de Malefoy qui lui avait redonné le sourire. Elle se rappelait qu'ils avaient dansé, qu'il l'avait serrée contre lui et que son cœur battait très fort. Elle se souvenait de leurs regards, et qu'il s'était avancé vers elle. Elle était certaine qu'il allait l'embrasser. Et puis plus rien. Merde ! Comment avait-elle pu oublier un moment pareil ?!

.

« On était en train de danser non ? »

« Très précisément. Tu avais l'air d'aller très bien, et puis tout d'un coup, tu t'es littéralement affaissée dans mes bras. J'ai cru que tu faisais un malaise. Je dois dire que j'ai un peu flippé, mais il s'est avéré que tu avais juste bu un verre de trop. Ou dix verres de trop. Combien de coupes t'es-tu enfilée au juste ? »

Mais quelle idée. Quelle stupide idée de tomber dans les pommes à ce moment là. Elle ne savait même pas s'il l'avait embrassée ou non.

.

« J'ai essayé de te faire reprendre tes esprits, mais je n'y arrivais pas, et comme je ne sais pas précisement ou tu habites, je t'ai ramenée chez moi. »

« Et ? »

« Et quoi ? Tu étais dans les vapes, je n'allais pas faire quoi que ce soit, je ne suis pas comme ça. Regarde-toi, tu es toujours habillée. »

« … »

« Il y a tout de même un truc que je dois te dire... »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Hermione, soudainement paniquée.

« Il se peut que tu ais vomi... »

« QUOI ? Oh Merlin. Je veux mourir. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ?»

« Je pense que ca l'est. Mais je t'ai tenu les cheveux comme un gentleman. Je suis sûre que Weasmoche n'a jamais fait ça pour toi. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de lui ? Et tu crois que je passe à mon temps à avoir la gueule de bois. Comment je peux être sûre que tu ne m'as pas droguée. »

Elle était morte de honte. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait vomi dans les toilettes de Drago Malefoy. Elle était mortifiée. Après ça, elle pouvait toujours rêver pour qu'il l'embrasse. Pourquoi est-ce que chaque partie de sa vie tournait systématique au cauchemar ces derniers temps ?

« Ne fait pas cette tête ! Tu sais, vomir ses tripes après avoir bu trop de champagne, et que je tienne amoureusement les cheveux est une étape importante dans notre relation. »

« Je vais déménager à l'autre bout de la terre. »

« Tu fais une montagne de pas grand-chose Hermione. »

.

La jeune femme bondit hors du lit. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle devait avoir une haleine à tuer Voldemort, et il fallait qu'elle trouve la salle de bain.

A mi chemin vers la porte, elle réalisa cependant qu'elle n'avait pas de brosse à dent, et elle s'arrêta, dépitée.

Drago, hilare, semblait lire dans ses pensées, et lui lança.

« Tu n'as même pas remarqué que tu avais l'haleine fraiche. Je t'ai lançé un petit sortilège de lavage de dents, parce que je suis un homme parfait. »

.

Alors qu'elle pensait avoir atteint le summum de la honte, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait creuser encore. Elle ne comprenait pas comment le précieux Drago Malefoy ne l'avait pas encore chassée de chez lui. Mais visiblement, elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre de lui.

« Allez vient Granger, vient donc prendre le petit déjeuner, pour te remettre de tes émotions. »

« Attend ! » S'exclama la jeune femme, en le voyant se diriger vers ce qui devait être la cuisine. « Il faut que je te demande quelque chose avant. »

« ... »

« Hier. Tu sais, avant que je ne m'évanouisse ou je ne sais pas. Est-ce que… est-ce que... »

Drago ouvrit grand la bouche, l'air offensé.

« Tu veux dire que tu ne te souviens plus de ça ? »

« De quoi exactement ? » Begaya-t-elle.

Elle retint son souffle en voyant le blond s'approcher d'elle, et poser les mains sur ses épaules.

Cette fois, ce fut son propre cœur qu'elle sentit battre la chamade, alors que les lèvres du blond s'approchaient des siennes. Alors que la veille elle n'avait pas été sûre de le vouloir, à cet instant présent, elle était certaine qu'elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse.

« Tu sais Granger, jamais je n'aurais fait ça, si je n'avais pas été certaine que tu t'en souvienne. » Dit-il, avant de finalement poser les lèvres sur les siennes.

Hermione ferma les yeux, appréciant pleinement le baiser doux et fougueux en même temps. Des gueules de bois qui se terminaient de la sorte, elle en voulait bien tous les jours.

* * *

Et voilààààà. Oui, Drago est l'homme parfait, même avec ses défauts il est parfait et on l'aime notre Drago n'est-ce pas.

Hermione a quand même beaucoup de chance, malgré sa gueule de bois !

Voilà voilà pour vous, et je vous dis à demain

Bisous Bisous


	8. H

Bonsoir ! Désolée, il est tard, et cette fois je n'ai pas d'excuse parce qu'on est dimanche. Je me suis laissée surprendre par le temps. J'avais plein de choses à faire, je me suis dit que je posterai dans l'aprem et voilà qu'il est... ahem... 21h42. Sorry.

Merci encore et toujours pour vos gentils mots, vous avez globablement l'air d'aimer ce calendrier/abécédaire, et ça me fait plaisir !

Voici la lettre H, enjoy !

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR **

* * *

**H : Houx**

**.**

« Installez-vous, installez-vous ! »

Coiffée d'un bonnet de Noël, le professeur Chourave semblait bien plus joyeuse qu'à l'accoutumée. Les Gryffondors de septième année avaient leur cours de botanique en commun avec les Serpentards, pour une septième année consécutive, et il y avait eu tant d'histoires entre les élèves des deux maisons que leur professeur semblait avoir hâte que l'année se termine. L'année scolaire, et non pas la civile.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle était tout sourire. Elle était même à la limite du chantonnement.

Cela agaçait prodigieusement Hermione. C'était leur dernière leçon avant les vacances de Noël, et elle avait plein de questions à poser par rapport aux ASPICS blancs, qui auraient lieu à la rentrée. D'ailleurs, elle espérait qu'elle comptait leur faire un cours de révision, et ne pas commencer une nouvelle étude de plante.

Elle ne faisait même pas attention à ce qui était installé sur sa paillasse, contrairement à Drago Malefoy, quelque part à sa gauche, qui avait pris entre ses doigts une branche de sapin, qu'il regardait d'un air dégoûté.

Il sentait le coup venir. De très loin.

.

« Pour votre dernière année à Poudlard, j'ai décidé de faire une leçon festive. Vous serez en vacances à la fin de la semaine, Noël approche. Et c'est pourquoi vous allez confectionner, en binôme, une couronne de Noël. »

QUOI ? Elle avait mal entendu. Elle devait avoir mal entendu.

« Excusez-moi ? Professeur Chourave ? Je... je suis désolée mais… n'avez-vous pas mieux à nous proposer que des _couronnes de Noël_ ? Les ASPICS blancs sont dans trois semaines et... »

« Et je suis certaine que vous aurez un Optimal. Miss Granger, travailler comme vous le faites est une qualité, mais il faut aussi savoir s'accorder des moments plus relaxants. »

« Parce que faire une couronne de Noël est _tellement_ relaxant » Marmonna Drago avec sarcasme.

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais. Malefoy venait de se matérialiser à côté d'elle, la faisant réagir.

.

Bien évidemment. Tout le monde s'était empressé de se mettre en binôme, et comme souvent ces derniers temps, elle se retrouvait avec Malefoy. La résultante de ses deux meilleurs amis qui déclaraient qu'elle était trop chiante depuis qu'ils étaient en septième année, et de Blaise Zabini qui s'était mis à sortir avec Pansy Parkinson en fin de sixième année.

Ils se retrouvaient toujours sans partenaires et étaient donc obligés de se mettre ensemble. Selon ce qu'ils étaient censés faire, ces partenariats forcés se passaient plus ou moins bien. S'il y avait une note à la clé, Drago finissait inmanquablement par traiter Hermione de psychorigide hystérique, et menaçait de la jeter par la fenêtre.

« Granger, je te préviens, si tu prononces une seule fois le mot ASPICS... »

« Très bien. Mais débrouille-toi donc avec ces brindilles. »

« J'ai une tête à faire des couronnes de Noël ? » Lança le serpentard d'un ton sec.

« Et moi donc ? Tu ne crois pas que j'ai autre chose à faire ? »

« Miss Granger ! Monsieur Malefoy. »

« Et voilà, maintenant, cette vieille chouette va nous faire perdre des points. »

Drago était tellement choqué de voir la Sainte Hermione Granger traiter un professeur de vieille chouette, qu'il en oublia de rire. Elle prenait vraiment les ASPICS blanc au sérieux, comme si elle allait s'en tirer autrement qu'avec les meilleures notes.

Enervée, Hermione regarda autour d'elle, et vit que tout le monde, sauf eux, avaient l'air de s'amuser. Soit.

.

« Bon, on s'y met, et on fait ça le plus vite possible, que j'ai le temps de revoir les choses qui me paraissent floues et que je pose mes questions au professeur Chourave. »

« Des choses qui te paraissent floues... » Fit Drago, dubitatif.

« ... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire avec ces brindilles de sapin… et ce…aïe ! »

« Mais Malefoy, tu es bête ou quoi ? C'est du houx ! Ca pique. »

« Ne commences pas à m'emmerder Granger, tu crois que je suis expert en plantes ? »

« Qui n'a jamais vu du houx au moins une fois dans sa vie ? Bon, prend les branches de sapin et coupe un peu les tiges, elles sont beaucoup trop grandes. »

« Ne me donne pas d'ordres, je ne suis pas ton elfe de maison. Tu n'as qu'à couper les branches toi-même, surtout qu'il ne faut pas les couper, si tu veux mon avis. »

« Ah bon, et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce qu'une couronne, au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est circulaire. Que va-ton faire avec des branches de sapin élaguées. Il faut les garder à cette taille, et les accrocher entre elles, pour que ça fasse un cercle. Et plus on en mettra, plus la couronne sera épaisse. »

Hermione avait envie de retorquer quelque chose, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait très certainement raison. Elle s'abstint donc d'ouvrir la bouche, et attapa deux branches de sapin qu'elle commença à tresser entre elles. Lorsqu'elle arriva à quelques centimètres de la fin de la tresse, Drago lui tendit une troisième branche, pour qu'elle continue la tresse.

Il lança également un petit sortilège de fixage, afin d'être sûr que rien ne se défasse.

Maintenant qu'Hermione était lançée, elle avançait assez vite, et l'arrondi commença à se dessiner.

« Très bien. Je pense qu'après trois tours juste avec le sapin, on pourra ajouter le houx et ces petites boules dorées. Et puis… »

Il agita sa baguette, faisant apparaitre devant lui quelques rubans, des batonnets de cannelle, ainsi que des mini rondelles d'orange séchées. »

« C'est une couronne de Noël, pas un pot pourri. » Lança Hermione.

« Est-ce que ta mère est abonnée à des magazines de décorations ? Non. Je sais ce qu'il faut mettre dans une couronne de Noël, pour qu'elle soit réussie. »

« Dit celui qui ne savait pas que le houx piquait. Et qui prétendait ne pas avoir une tête à faire des couronnes de Noël. Et qui ne faisait absolument rien depuis que j'ai commencé à tresser. »

« Tu veux que je _tresse ? »_

« ... »

« Voilà. C'est bien ce que je pensais. On sait tous les deux que je m'occupe de l'esthétisme de notre couronne et que tu t'occupes du côté pratique. C'est comme ça que notre couronne sera la plus réussie. »

« Tu as conscience que le professeur Chourave fait ça pour qu'on s'amuse ?! »

Drago jeta un œil autour de lui. Effectivement, tout le monde semblait s'amuser. Mais leurs couronnes ne ressemblaient à rien.

« Tu veux t'amuser, ou tu veux que notre couronne soit mille fois meilleure et plus belle que celle des autres... »

« ... »

Et voilà comment rabattre le caquet de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Elle était comme lui au fond. L'esprit de compétition était plus fort que tout. Pas question de s'amuser, mais de surpasser les autres.

Ils s'étaient pris rapidement au jeu, et chacun ayant son « poste » dans la confection de cette couronne, ils progressaient vite, et leur ouvrage devint rapidement très fourni.

Et Hermione fut bien forcée d'avouer que leur couronne en jetait. Le blond avait de bonnes idées quant à comment disposer les éléments pour ce que soit harmonieux.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Hermione sortit un paquet de fiches de révision, en attendant que le professeur Chourave passe regarder le résultat des couronnes.

Lorsqu'elle arriva finalement devant eux, elle resta littéralement bouche bée, avant de déclarer.

« Eh bien. Je dois dire que pour deux personnes refractaires à l'esprit de Noël, votre couronne est spectaculaire. Trente points pour Gryffondor et trente points pour Serpentard. »

* * *

Hahaha, j'avoue que je me suis fait prendre à mon propre jeu pour cet OS. J'ai aimé cette activité encore plus eux, à un tel point que je suis allée regarder des vidéos you t**e de DIY couronnes de Noël après coup xDD

Qui a une couronne sur sa porte d'entrée ?

Bisous Bisous et à demain !


	9. I

Hello, Hello. C'est parti pour une nouvelle semaine ! Plus que deux pour ceux qui suivent le rythme scolaire, on tient le bon bout !

Je ne tarde pas aujourd'hui, je dois continuer d'écrire mes cases et emballer des cadeaux ahah

Merci encore pour vos mots, je vais faire quelques réponses quand j'aurais terminé les deux choses citées au dessus !

.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR **

* * *

**I : Illuminations**

**.**

Drago vérifia une dernière fois sa tenue devant le miroir, et adressa un sourire étincelant à son reflet. D'une part pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien de coincé entre les dents et d'autre part pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours aussi beau.

Il ne s'était pas enlaidi durant la dernière demie heure. Tout allait bien.

.

OoO

.

Un frisson de stress et d'excitation mêlée traversa Hermione, lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnette retentir. Elle souffla un coup, et traversa son salon, ouvrant la porte à un Drago Malefoy impeccablement coiffé et habillé, mais les joues rosies par le froid.

Il déposa un baiser juste au coin de ses lèvres, qui la fit rougir un peu, et se fraya un passage à l'intérieur.

« Alors, Granger, prête pour notre rendez-vous. »

« Je ne sais pas... Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? »

« C'est une surprise. »

« Tu as dit que je devais bien me couvrir. Tu n'as pas l'air si couvert que ça, toi. »

« J'ai une écharpe et des gants. C'est ma définition personnelle d'être bien couvert quand il fait moins de cinq degrés. »

« Je dois mettre un bonnet ? Allez, dis-moi ou on va ? »

« Surprise Granger. C'est une surprise. »

La jeune femme tenta une moue boudeuse, qui n'eut comme seul effet de faire rire Drago.

.

« Tu es mignonne quand tu essayes de bouder, mais ca ne marchera pas sur moi. Allez, finit de te préparer, que je puisse t'appliquer la touche finale. »

« La touche finale ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Mais Drago ne lui répondit pas, et attendit simplement qu'elle s'éxécute et finisse de se préparer.

Quand enfin elle fut chaussée, et chaudement emmitouflée, le blond sortit sa baguette qu'il agita légèrement.

Les yeux d'Hermione se retrouvèrent aussitôt couverts d'un bandeau noir.

« Mais... qu'est-ce que tu... » Commença-t-elle.

« Granger. Si tu vois tout ce qu'il se passe, ce ne sera plus une surprise. »

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance. »

Drago haussa les épaules. Une partie de sa surprise comportait quelque chose qui risquait de donner raison à Hermione, mais qu'était-ce la vie si on ne prenait pas quelques risques ?!

Le blond prit la jeune femme par le bras, et la mena hors de son appartement. Elle était à sa merci mais il espérait lui réserver une jolie surprise.

Il l'entraina dehors, et la fit avancer de quelques pas, avant de s'arrêter.

« Ok, il va falloir que tu enjambes…lève ta jambe droite... et... » Dit-il tout en la guidant.

Il vit le moment précis ou Hermione compris, en la voyant se raidir soudainement.

« Non. Non ! Malefoy ! Tu n'es pas en train de me faire monter sur ton balai ?! »

« Tu n'as rien à craindre. Tu es avec moi. Je sais voler prudemment tu sais. »

« Je n'aime pas les balais ! »

« Je croyais que c'était juste le quidditch que tu n'aimais pas. Mon balai est très confortable. » Dit-il en montant derrière elle.

Il agita sa baguette, avant de la ranger, et tapa d'un coup sec à l'aide de son talon, tout en tirant sur le manche, afin de s'élever dans les airs.

Il se passa une bonne vingtaine de secondes, avant qu'Hermione ne rouvre la bouche.

« On a décollé ? »

« Evidemment. Je ne t'ai pas fait monter sur le balai pour rester scotchés sur la terre ferme. »

« C'est bizarre... je n'ai vraiment pas l'impression d'être sur un balai. Je pensais qu'il ferait froid. Et je ne sens même pas d'air ! » Expliqua-t-elle

« Parce que je prends soin de toi. Je nous ai entouré d'une petite bulle qui nous protège du froid et du vent. Et comme je suis un conducteur de balai hors pair, tu ne sens même pas la moindre secousse, parce que je conduis parfaitement. »

.

Hermione n'acquiesça pas. Elle était trop occupée à réfléchir si elle préférait être sur un balai les yeux bandés ou non. Certes, elle ne voyait pas à quelle altitude ils étaient et cela atténuait son vertige, mais ne pas voir si Drago faisait n'importe quoi était peu rassurant.

Elle était calée contre lui, mais elle devait bien avouer que sa conduite était douce, elle le sentait à peine bouger.

Il volèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes environ, puis Drago ralentit l'allure, et se stabilisa. Il glissa la main dans sa poche, et ressortit de nouveau sa baguette magique, avant de se pencher tout contre l'oreille d'Hermione.

« Attention. Je vais enlever le bandeau dans trois, deux, un... »

.

Hermione n'eut même pas le temps d'avoir peur, quand elle retrouva la vue. Car au dessous d'elle, la ville de Londres se déployait, infinie.

La nuit était tombée, et lorsque Drago amorça sa descente, elle comprit un peu plus ou il voulait en venir.

Ils s'approchèrent de l'hyper centre ville, paré de milliers d'illuminations de Noël. Tout était sublimement décoré et scintillait de mille feux. Drago volait doucement, leur laissant le temps de tout admirer.

Ils volaient au dessus des artères principales, ou la foule de touristes et de Londoniens faisant leurs achats de Noël, grouillait telle une fourmillière.

Hermione avait vu les illuminations de Londres des tas de fois dans sa vie, mais vu du ciel, tout était différent. Plus beau. Ils pouvaient aller partout, sans être gênés. Il étaient libres de se déplacer et de s'arrêter quand ils voulaient. Ils n'étaient pas préssés, d'autant plus que grâce au sortilège protecteur dont Drago les avait entourés, ils ne souffraient pas du froid.

Ils étaient seuls au monde, et Hermione se sentait comme une petite fille, aussi émerveillée que si elle découvrait la magie de Noël pour la première fois.

Ses yeux étaient presque aussi illuminés que les lumières qu'ils observaient.

Elle se serra encore plus contre Drago, qui l'entoura d'un de ses bras.

« Alors, comment tu la trouves ma surprise ? »

« Je crois que c'est la meilleure surprise que j'ai jamais eu de ma vie. Qui aurait cru que l'esprit de Noël finirait pas te toucher. »

« L'esprit de Noël ne me touche que lorsque je peux le partager avec toi. » Répondit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Hermione poussa un petit soupir de satisfaction. Merlin, que cela faisait plaisir des surprises de la sorte...

* * *

Et voilààààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

On se retrouve demain :)

Bisous Bisous


	10. J

Hello, hello. J'espère que vous allez bien !

Nous revoici pour une nouvelle case. Cette lettre était compliquée, je ne voulais pas tomber dans la facilité avec "Joyeux" mais je n'avait pas temps de possibilité que ça ahah.

Mais j'ai réussi à trouver quelque chose, et je vous laisse le découvrir.

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR **

* * *

**J : Jouet**

**.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Cette maison est bien trop studieuse ! »

Drago venait de rentrer chez lui, et trouva Mila qui était soigneusement en train d'écrire sa lettre au Père-Noël, tandis qu'Hermione préparait le repas.

Cette dernière n'avait d'ailleurs pas manqué la dernière phrase de son mari, et lui jeta un regard un peu agacé, tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Studieuse ? Tu peux venir faire à manger à ma place, que j'aille me prélasser dans le canapé. »

« Si tu veux te prélasser et finir au restaurant ensuite, libre à toi. » Répondit Drago.

« Papa ne sait pas faire à manger. » Déclara Mila, sans même lever les yeux de son parchemin « La dernière fois il a failli brûler la maison en préparant des toasts et tu as dit qu'il ne devait plus jamais s'approcher des appareils dans la cuisine. »

Leur fille avait raison. Drago était un véritable danger ambulant , dès qu'il s'agissait de nourriture, elle ne pouvait pas le nier.

Elle continua donc sa tâche, ricanant en entendant Mila renvoyer son papa, qui essayait visiblement de lire par-dessus son épaule ce qu'elle était en train de demander au Père-Noël.

Alors que le repas était bientôt près, Mila demanda une enveloppe à sa maman, ainsi que l'adresse du Père-Noël. Elle ferma soigneusement l'enveloppe, et Hermione lui promit de poster la lettre dès le lendemain matin.

.

OoO

.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois que Mila fut couchée, et que ses parents furent installés sur le canapé en train de lire – enfin, Hermione lisait, et Drago réfléchissait sur le sens de la vie – que son papa se souvint de la lettre au père Noël.

Il se leva et attrapa l'enveloppe, la décachetant d'un coup de baguette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Hermione.

« A ton avis ? Tu es au courant que le Père-Noël n'existe pas chérie ? »

« Ah ah ah. Et si elle se réveille ? On pourrait la regarder demain. »

.

Mais Drago n'en avait que faire. Il sortit la lettre de l'enveloppe et sourit en lisant le début. Mila expliquait qu'elle avait été très sage, qu'elle était toujours polie, qu'elle aidait ses parents dans la maison et qu'elle pensait beaucoup à lui, le Père-Noël, qui avait énormément de travail, et qu'elle espérait que ce n'était pas trop dur.

Après ce bon gros paragraphe de lèche-bottage, digne de sa mère, Mila passait à sa liste à proprement parler.

Drago se décomposa lentement, en la lisant. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Hermione, qui voyait son mari au bord de l'évanouissement.

« Je te déteste ! » Lui répondit-t-il. « Jamais je n'aurais dû faire un enfant avec toi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est comme ça ? Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

« Drago... si tu m'expliquais. »

« Regarde ! Regarde cette fichue liste ! Tu as vu ce qu'elle demande pour Noël ? Des livres ! Des livres, des livres, et encore des livres. Il n'y a que ça. Pas même une poupée, un jouet, ou une voiture magicommandée. Tu as endoctriné ma fille. »

Hermione le regarda, et ne plus s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, tant il était sérieux.

« Tu devrais être heureux ! »

« Que Mila soit un rat de bibliothèque, et non pas une enfant normale ? Non, non, et non ! Ca ne se passera pas comme ça. »

.

OoO

.

Le week end qui suivit la rédaction de cette lettre au Père-Noël, Mila allait jouer avec ses « cousins » chez Molly et Arthur Weasley.

Hermione et Drago en profitèrent donc pour se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, afin de faire leurs premiers achats de Noël. Le blond boudait, et encore plus lorsqu'Hermione annonça toute guillerette qu'ils pouvaient commencer par Fleury&Botts.

« Quelle merveilleuse conception d'une après-midi shopping. » Râla-t-il « Aller dans une librairie. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. C'est lui qui avait insisté pour l'accompagner acheter les cadeaux de Mila et maintenant, il râlait. S'il n'était pas capable d'être content que sa fille aime lire, alors tant pis pour lui.

Ils entrèrent chez Fleury&Botts et se dirigèrent vers le rayon enfant. Hermione avait réorganisé la liste de livres par ordre alphabétique, et s'avança vers les étagères comme si elle était chez elle – ce qui était un peu le cas –

Les albums et autres premiers romans s'entassèrent rapidement, et Drago soupira vivement.

Il se retourna, pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas trouver un livre sur le quidditch pour les enfants, et en l'espace de trente secondes, il perdit Hermione de vue.

Il soupira. Cela lui arrivait tout le temps de perdre Hermione dans les magasins.

Il essaya de la retrouver, mais n'y parvenant pas, il décida de mettre son plan a exécution, et sortir de la librairie.

.

De retour sur l'allée commerçante, il savait parfaitement ou aller. Parce qu'il était littéralement hors de question que Mila n'ait que des livres pour Noël. L'homme a barbe blanche pouvait bien prendre des libertés et il comptait bien acheter un jouet digne de ce nom à sa petite princesse.

Et ce jouet, il avait une idée très précise de l'endroit ou il allait le trouver.

La boutique de quidditch lui tendait les bras, remplie de tentations multiples, en temps normal, mais encore plus à Noël.

Il y avait un monde fou à l'intérieur, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il retombait en enfance lui aussi, touchait à tout, ne savait pas ou donner de la tête. Personne ne lui interdisait de s'acheter des choses pour lui aussi.

Il mit quelques petites choses dans son panier, et puis se dirigea vers le coin destiné aux plus jeunes.

Ce n'était pas juste qu'Hermione et Mila partagent cet amour de la lecture, et qu'elle ne partage pas l'amour du quidditch avec lui. Il fallait y remédier et il savait parfaitement comment.

Si cette cette petite merveille avait existé quand il était enfant, il ne faisait nulle doute qu'il aurait tout fait pour l'avoir.

Ce balai jouet, qui montait jusqu'à trois mètre de haut était magnifique. Il coûtait une petite fortune aussi, mais rien n'était trop beau pour Mila. Hermione et ses livres n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir.

* * *

Bon... Drago ne sait pas dans quoi il s'embarque ahah. Hermione risque de le tuer, mais c'est pour notre plus grand plaisir !

J'espère que cet OS vous a plu. Laissez-moi vos avis !

Bisous Bisous


	11. K

Hello, Hello. Comment allez-vous ! Un GRAND MERCI à toute celles et ceux qui m'ont signalé que j'avais posté le mauvais chapitre hier -' J'ai fait une erreur de clic, qui prouve que j'ai bien besoin de vacances ahah. Je suis assez fatiguée en ce moment !

Voici la lettre K... j'ai galeré, je vous l'assure, mais j'ai fini par trouver quelque chose hihi.

Enjoy !

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR **

* * *

**K : Kir Royal**

**.**

Lorsque le professeur Slughorn entra dans le cachot ou se déroulait le cours de potion, d'un pas guilleret, et la tête ornée d'un bonnet de Noël, Hermione, tout comme Drago ressentirent une désagréable sensation de déjà-vu.

Si le professeur Slughorn se mettait à faire comme sa collègue de botanique, Hermione risquait d'avoir de sérieuses envies de meurtres. Elle avait déjà perdu un temps précieux dans son planning de révision, à cause d'Harry et Ron, elle ne venait pas en classe pour s'adonner à des activités dignes des premières années.

« Professeur ! » Commença-t-elle en levant la main.

« Les enfants ! Les vacances sont dans deux jours. Il est temps de nous mettre à la fête. » Fit Horace Slughorn, qui semblait ne pas avoir entendu Hermione. « Vous allez préparer une potion bien particulière aujourd'hui. »

« Et ca recommence. » Marmonna Drago, en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« Je vais vous demander, en binôme, de réaliser un kir royal. »

Cette annonce fit réagir la plupart d'entre eux. Même Drago devait avouer qu'il était piqué au vif. Il jeta un œil à Granger, assise devant lui, qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air impressionnée.

.

« Un kir royal ? » S'exclama Blaise Zabini « Mais pour de vrai ? Vous nous avez amené de l'alcool ! »

« Monsieur Zabini ! » S'esclaffa leur professeur « C'est un cours ludique, mais nous n'en sommes pas moins en classe de potion. A vous de voir si vous maitrisez bien la formule et les ingrédient vous permettant de transformer les liquides. »

« C'est de la métamorphose ! »

« Pas uniquement ! Allez, au travail, vous avez une heure et demie ! »

Potter et Weasley poussaient des cris d'allégresse, et Hermione s'empressa de quitter la table, se laissa tomber à côté du blond.

« Je suppose que tu t'y connais en kir ! »

« Kir Royal ma chère ! » Fit Drago « Soit avec du champagne, et non un vin quelconque ! Le plus compliqué dans tout ça, ce sera les bulles ! »

« Pas du tout ! Il suffit de verser vingt-quatre grammes de poudre de doxy, et de tourner trois fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre. » Annonça Hermione

« Parfait ! »

.

Il versa une quantité relativement importante d'eau dans le chaudron, et d'un coup de baguette, la changea en jus de raisin blanc. Il fallait maintenant faire chauffer à haute température, tourner à des moments précis, et ajouter de l'écorce de saule, pour accélérer le processus de transformation en alcool.

« Tu crois qu'il va goûter toutes les préparations. Il va sortir de ce cachot complètement ivre. »

La brunette émit un petit bruit dédaigneux, qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de leurs professeurs et de cette attitude totalement désinvolte, quand on savait que les ASPICS blanc se profilaient à l'horizon. Elle en parlerait à Dumbledore parce que que ce n'était vraiment pas possible.

.

« Je suis un expert en kir. Il faut faire quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire. »

« Si tu le dis. Moi j'aime quand il y de la mûre. »

« Mais c'est Noël. Il faut des saveurs de cannelle, de sapin... »

« Tu veux mettre du sapin dans un kir ? » Questionna Hermione, incrédule.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Je te rappelle que grâce à mon sens de l'esthétisme hors du commun, nous avons gagné trente points chacun avec notre couronne de Noël. Fait moi donc un peu confiance. »

Hermione ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'il avait raison. Elle coupa donc des racines, pour se donner contenance, et les jeta ensuite dans le chaudron.

Bientôt, des vapeurs d'alcool se répandirent dans le cachot, et la chaleur augmenta.

« Il y en a qui vont devenir saouls, rien qu'à respirer l'air ambiant. Si Rogue voyait ça... »

« Le professeur ne nous aurait jamais donné quelque chose d'aussi stupide à faire. Au moins, en DCFM, il nous prépare aux ASPICS blancs. »

« Hermione Granger qui chante les louanges de Rogue. On aura tout vu... » Ricana Drago « Attention, dans trente seconde, il va falloir baisser les flammes pendant deux minutes, et puis les remonter à puissante maximale. »

Les deux tinrent leurs baguettes prêtes et au signal du blond, les ajoutèrent pour baisser le feu. Ils comptèrent soigneusement les deux minutes, avant de remonter le fond.

.

Ils arrivaient vers la fin de la potion, et plusieurs binômes semblaient être en difficultés. Certains chaudrons dégageaient des odeurs suspectes, et d'autres avaient de grosses bulles qui explosaient à la surface. Slughorn leur faisait peut-être un entrainement déguisé, car aussi festive soit-t-elle, la préparation visant à produire ce fameux kir royal n'était pas facile.

Hermione admettait que cela la faisait tout de même un peu travailler pour ses ASPICS, puisque l'épreuve de potions comportait une épreuve écrite théorique, mais également et surtout une épreuve pratique.

« Une petite pointe de cannelle ! » S'exclama Drago.

« Et il va falloir mettre la poudre de doxy. A l'heure actuelle, nous avons un kir, et pas un kir royal. »

« Et à l'heure actuelle. » Completa Drago « C'est le moment de goûter. »

Il prit une petite louche qu'il plongea dans le chaudron, et versa dans un petit verre. Il agita sa baguette pour que le liquide devienne froid, et il trempa ses lèvres dedans.

« Délicieux ! On devrait faire ce genre de potions plus souvent, j'adore boire en classe. »

« Tu es ridicule ! » S'exclama Hermione « Pousse toi de là, je vais mettre la poudre de doxy.

Elle versa la substance légèrement grise, qui devint incolore au contact du reste de la potion. Puis, elle moussa légèrement, et enfin, de légère petite bulle se matérialisèrent.

« Champagne ! » S'écria le blond.

Les Malefoy ne buvaient pas de champagne dans de vulgaires verres, alors il fit appaitre deux flutes, dans lequel il versa leur breuvage.

« On trinque Granger ? A nos ASPICS ! » Dit-il en cognant sa flûte contre la sienne.

* * *

Et voilààà. Nous pouvons donc dire que cet OS va de paire avec celui de la lettre H

J'espère qu'il vous a plus, et que je ne vais pas me tromper en le postant !

Bisous Bisous


	12. L

Bonsoir, je poste tard encore ce soir, et je m'en excuse. Je suis dans le rush en ce moment.

Je vous laisse donc avec le chapitre !

Enjoyez votre lecture

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR **

* * *

**L : Lettre**

**.**

_Cher Père Noël,_

_._

_Décembre vient de pointer le bout de son nez, et il est donc temps pour moi de t'écrire. _

_Si Harry et Ron me voyaient, il ne ferait nul doute qu'ils se moqueraient de moi, mais il n'y a pas d'âge pour t'écrire, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que tu dois privilégier les enfants d'abord, mais j'espère que tu prendras un peu de ton temps pour lire ma lettre, et peut-être pour m'apporter le cadeau demandé ?! _

_J'ai été très sage cette année, vraiment ! Je ne me suis retrouvée dans aucun ennui avec Harry et Ron, rien d'illégal ou de dangereux, je te le promets. Je travaille vraiment dur à l'université, je veux vraiment réussi ma première année de médicomagie. _

_Des lutins vont d'ailleurs bientôt passer à Sainte-Mangouste pour rendre visite aux petits sorciers là-bas. _

_Je fais du bénévolat à Sainte-Mangouste, en plus de mes cours, c'est important, tu ne trouves pas Père-Noël ?!_

_._

_Donc, je récapitule. Pas d'ennuis, je travaille bien. Je fais du bénévolat. Les notes que j'ai obtenues depuis le mois de septembre sont très satisfaisantes. _

_Je pense donc que je suis en bonne position pour que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi Père-Noël. Le truc c'est que ce que je veux cette année, c'est un peu différent des autres années, et risque peut-être d'être un peu compliqué pour toi. Mais je crois tout de même en toi, après tout, ce n'est pas pour rien que tu es le Père-Noël. _

_Vois-tu, déjà, lors des deux dernières années à Poudlard, je m'étais un peu rapprochée de Drago Malefoy. Pas trop non plus, parce qu'Harry et Ron ne voyaient pas ça d'un très bon œil. _

_Maintenant que je suis à l'université, et même si je travaille énormément – tu peux me croire – il me reste quand même assez de temps pour apprendre encore plus à le connaître, et... c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Il a changé, mûri bien sûr, par rapport à disons, ses trois premières années à Poudlard, et je l'apprécie beaucoup..._

_._

_Tu commences à voir ou je veux en venir, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je ne peux pas résister. Il est intelligent, il travaille dur lui aussi, et j'aime cet esprit bosseur, bien évidemment. Il est également drôle, je peux discuter des heures et des heures avec lui, débattre sur tous les sujets – bons, sauf peut-être tout ce qui se rapport au monde moldu, puisqu'il n'y connait pas grand-chose. Il n'aide parfois à relativiser et à reprendre confiance en moi quand j'ai des petits coups de mous et que j'ai l'impression que je réussirais jamais mon année ( oui, malgré mes notes, j'ai parfois ce genre de pensées négatives, mais j'essaie d'y remédier). Et puis physiquement... il n'est pas en reste. Ses yeux... son petit sourire en coin, sa façon de marcher, comme si le monde lui appartenait. Ses fesses ne sont pas mal non plus. Tu l'auras deviné, Père-Noël : je suis totalement sous le charme de Drago Malefoy. _

_Tu me diras alors, que les choses ont l'air d'aller comme il faut, et que je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, mais pourtant, si. J'ai besoin de toi, que tu me donnes, si tu le peux, ce cadeau. Faire en sorte que Drago s'intéresse à moi. Enfin, je veux dire, il s'intéresse à moi bien, sûr, mais en tant qu'amie uniquement. _

_C'est assez horrible, et frustrant d'être la bonne copine, la confidente, mais rien de plus. Alors certes, je pourrais essayer de lui envoyer des signes pour lui montrer que j'ai envie de plus, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Je ne sais pas « draguer » je n'ai jamais su le faire, et je risque probablement de le faire fuir, plutôt que d'arriver au résultat escompté. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque, Père-Noël. Cela me rendrait beaucoup trop triste, et me ferait rater mon année. Non, je n'exagère pas. _

_Cela dit, j'ai bien conscience que c'est beaucoup te demander, et qu'il est plus facile pour toi de faire dans le matériel, mais je voudrais vraiment, vraiment, vraiment ce cadeau. Que Drago Malefoy s'intéresse à moi. Je ne vais pas aller jusqu'à demander à ce qu'il tombe subitement fou amoureux de moi, mais au moins qu'il arrête de me voir comme la bonne copine, qu'il puisse envisager la possibilité qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous deux. Je ne veux pas d'un miracle, juste d'un petit coup de pouce. Je pourrais me charger du reste. Si ca doit marcher, cela marchera, et sinon, tant pis pour moi._

_._

_J'espère vraiment que tu ne vas pas te sentir offensé par ma lettre. Et que tu y réfléchiras. Je suis vraiment certaine que c'est le cadeau que je souhaite le plus au monde pour Noël. Promis, si tu veux, je te laisserai une double ration de lait et de biscuits, près de la cheminée. Ce sont bien ceux au chocolat tes préférés ?! _

_Je crois que je vais m'arrêter ici, je te donne beaucoup de lecture, pour un seul et unique cadeau. J'espère vraiment que tu me prendras au sérieux, et que tu ne me trouveras pas trop égoïste. Je sais bien que je pourrais demander quelque chose qui ne me concerne pas uniquement, tel que la paix dans le monde. Mais je veux vraiment Drago Malefoy. S'il te plait Père-Noël. Je t'en serais infiniment reconnaissante. _

_Bien à toi. _

_Hermione J. Granger_

* * *

Et voilààà. C'est un OS différent des autres, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même plu !

Bisous Bisous


	13. M

**M : Maison en pain d'épice**

Ah, le week-end ! Ce moment bénit de la semaine, où le réveil ne sonnait pas. Drago Malefoy attendait la fin de la semaine avec impatience, pour pouvoir faire sa grasse matinée.

Mais ce que Drago oubliait souvent, c'est que lorsqu'on était père de famille, les grasses matinées prévues n'avaient pas toujours lieu, et pouvaient être court-circuitées par ces créatures à la fois angéliques et diabolique, que l'on appellait : enfant.

Et en ce samedi, Drago – tout comme sa femme d'ailleurs – fut réveillé par sa progéniture, qui débarqua dans sa chambre en hurlant.

« Papa, maman, c'est l'heure, il faut se lever, il faut se lever. »

Et ça secouait, et ça sautait sur le lit, et ça lui hurlait dans les oreilles. Non mais vraiment, quelle merveilleuse idée que de faire des enfants. Si seulement on pouvait les baillonner. Ou leur donner une potion de sommeil à l'insu de leur mère, la vie serait beaucoup plus simple.

Le blond gromellait, tandis qu'Hermione, qui était beaucoup plus du matin que lui, arrivait à parler normalement. Mais il aurait mieux préféré qu'elle se taise, puisqu'elle venait d'offrir à leur deux enfants la possibilité de venir avec eux dans le lit.

Drago adorait ses enfants mais de bon matin, entre leurs pieds froids et leurs piaillements incessants, il était loin de la paix tant espéré.

« C'est le week end, c'est le week end ! » Hurlait Rose.

« Oui, oui, oui... » Renchérit Scorpius. « C'est le week end ! »

« Le week end revient tous les cinq jours. » Marmonna Drago.

« Oui, mais ce week end, maman a dit qu'on allait faire une maison en pain d'épices »

« Oh oui, oh oui ! La maison en pain d'épice ! » S'écria Rose « Quand est-ce qu'on va la commencer maman ? Je veux faire, et Scorpius aussi. Papa, tu vas faire avec nous, hein ? »

« Papa a mal à la tête ! »

« Drago, ne commence pas ! » Intervint Hermione, qui ne ratait jamais une occasion de parler quand elle aurait mieux fait de se taire « Regarde comme ils sont contents ! Ca leur fera encore plus plaisir que tu fasses cette activité avec nous. »

« Papa tu viens ! » Ordonna Rose.

Son frère et elle échangèrent un regard, et se tournèrent ensuite vers Drago, lui adressant cette fameuse petite moue qui marchait à tous les coups. Drago ne savait pas résister à cela.

« Bon... très bien.

OoO

A cause de ces diaboliques petits être nommés Rose et Scorpius, Drago se retrouva vêtu d'un tablier, devant l'îlot central de sa cuisine, pendant qu'Hermione et les monstres sortaient une quantité astronomique d'ingrédients et ustensiles. Dans quelle sorte de traquenard était-il donc tombé ?!

« Allez papa, il faut mettre de la farine partout sur la table ! »

« Non, ma chérie. » Intervint Hermione «Je sais qu'étaler la pâte est ta partie préférée, mais avant, il faut faire la pâte ! »

« Ah oui, papa, il faut faire la pâte ! Viens nous aider, allez, allez ! »

Il était obligé de s'y plier. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas le refuser à ces petites bouilles d'anges qui lui ressemblaient comme deux goutte d'eau.

Il les aida à peser la farine, le sucre roux, le beurre et le miel et les épices, tout en réprimandant Scorpius, qui ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de manger le beurre cru.

« Il faut mélanger les ingrédients tous ensemble maintenant. » Annonça Hermione.

« Avec les mains ? » Demanda Rose

« Evidemment. »

« Ouiiii ! » S'exclamèrent les enfants, fous de joie.

Bien sûr, ils supplièrent leur papa de les aider à mettre ses précieuses mains dans la pâte. Et si au début Drago était tout crispé à l'idée d'avoir les mains sales, collantes à cause du miel, et grasses à cause du beure, il finit par réaliser que pétrir avait un effet assez relaxant. Et puis, les deux petites têtes blondes avaient l'air tellement heureuse que cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Il en oubliait même qu'il avait été réveillé aux aurores et qu'il n'avait pas pu faire la grasse matinée tant espérée. Ce genre de moment avec Rose, Scorpius et Hermione comptait beaucoup plus.

« Très bien. On arrête là pour le pétrissage. » Annonça Hermione.

Vint alors le moment préféré de Rose : mettre de la farine partout sur la table, pour pouvoir étaler la pâte sans qu'elle colle.

Drago l'observait plonger sa main dans le bocal de farine, ne laissant presque pas de place à son frère. Elle riait aux éclats, cela semblait être le meilleur moment de la matinée.

« Je devrais faire de la cuisine plus souvent avec vous. » Lança Drago à sa femme.

« Je te le dis tout le temps. » répondit-elle « Enfin, tu te rends compte que je ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. »

Le blond lui tira la langue en retour, ce qui sembla amuser grandement leurs enfants.

S'en suivit une séance d'étalage de pâte, ou Drago fit profiter de sa force herculéenne. Puis ils durent découper les formes qu'ils assembleraient ensuite, pour faire la maison. Cette partie semblait minutieuse et Drago ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils n'utilisaient pas la magie, mais comme tout le monde s'amusait, il préféra s'abstenir du moindre commentaire.

Les morceaux de maison passèrent ensuite au four, et les parents en profitèrent pour nettoyer la cuisine, tandis que Rose et Scorpius étaient collés à la porte du four, comme si elle le pain d'épice allait s'évaporer.

Lorsqu'Hermione déclara que c'était cuit, de nouveaux hurlements de joie se firent entendre.

« Allez, on va décorer, on va décorer. »

« Maman, j'ai le droit de manger du glaçage ? »

« Je peux écrire maison de Scorpius sur la maison. »

« Non, c'est pas ta maison, c'est la mienne ! » Protesta Rose.

« Vous pourrez mettre vos deux noms dessus ! »

« Youpiiii ! Mais dis maman, ou est-ce qu'on va la mettre notre maison ? »

« Sur la cheminée, près du sapin, je pense. »Répondit Hermione.

Drago pensait avoir mal entendu. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire.

« Comment ça, près du sapin. »

« Pour décorer papa ! » S'exclama Rose.

« Quoi ? Vous êtes en train de me dire que j'ai fait tout ça, et qu'on ne va même pas manger cette maison ?! Si j'avais su, je serais resté au lit !

* * *

Mais quel menteur ce Drago ahah on sait très bien qu'il ne serait pas resté au lit même s'il avait su


	14. N

Hello ! Comment allez-vous ?

Je suis désolée pour mon postage à l'arrache hier. J'avais ma christmas party du travail, et je suis rentrée à l'heure ou j'ai posté ahah. J'avais d'ailleurs vraiment envie de ne pas le faire et me coucher directement, mais j'ai pensé à vous.

Voilà la nouvelle case, à un horaire plus raisonnable.

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste appartient à **JKR **

* * *

**N : Noël en cuisine**

**.**

Enfin, ils en avaient presque terminé. Les vacances seraient là, dans une heure. Enfin, les vacances, ou plutôt la période de révision intensive, si on en croyait Hermione Granger.

La jeune femme avait finalisé son programme de révision, qui allait commencer dès ce soir. Vacances signifiait pour elle la liberté de réviser comme elle le voulait, à toute heure de la journée.

La dernière heure de cours en ce vendredi était avec le professeur McGonnagall, et fort heureusement, elle n'avait pas eu l'idée saugrenue de leur faire un cours spécial. Après la couronne de Noël et le kir royal, elle en avait un peu sa claque.

Alors qu'elle était soigneusement en train de recopier ce qui était écrit au tableau, une note vint soudainement voleter devant elle. Fronçant les sourcils, elle l'attrapa et la déplia rapidement.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fais le jour de Noël ? D.M » _

Cet imbécile n'avait pas besoin de signer. Qui d'autre que lui aurait eu l'audace de lui envoyer des mots en plein cours ?! Ne pouvait-il pas attendre un autre moment ?!

Elle se retourna, le fusillant du regard en levant le menton, lui indiquant ainsi qu'il était hors de question qu'il espére recevoir une quelconque réponse. Hermione Granger n'envoyait pas des mots en cours. Risquer de manque une information importante : jamais !

.

.

« Granger ! Eh, attends ! »

« Je dois aller à la bibliothèque ! »

« On vient de finir le cours, tu as tout le temps d'aller à la bibliothèque. Deux semaines pour être exact. »

« Comment est-ce que tu sais que je reste ici pendant les vacances ? » Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

« Tu rabâches les oreilles de tout le monde avec les ASPICS blancs. Il est évident que tu restes ici pour les vacances. On en vient donc à ma question : qu'est-ce que tu fais le jour de Noël ? »

« Quoi ? A ton avis, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? »

« J'étais sûr que tu dirais ça ! Tu vas laisser tomber tes révisions une heure ou deux, et prendre ton repas avec moi. Pas dans la Grande Salle avec tous les profs et les oubliés qui restent ici. J'ai déjà donné, et c'est barbant. J'ai un autre plan qui est beaucoup mieux. Rendez-vous au pied de l'escalier le vingt cinq, à onze heure trente. »

Il tourna les talons, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Elle avait également bien remarqué qu'il avait affirmé, et non posé la question. Le salaud.

.

OoO

.

C'est de cette manière qu'Hermione Granger se retrouva à attendre Drago Malefoy devant le grand escalier, le vingt cinq décembre, à onze heures vingt cinq. La curiosité, mêlé au besoin de faire une pause dans ses révisions l'avait poussé à ne pas lui poser de lapin.

Elle avait même fait un léger effort vestimentaire, en enfilant une robe, et elle s'était coiffée.

Le blond arriva à onze heures trente tapantes, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et lui lança un :

« Suis-moi, on va par là. »

Il commença à avancer d'un pas décidé, et Hermione réalisa assez vite qu'ils prenaient la direction des cuisines.

.

Et effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant le tableau représentant une corbeille de fruits. Le blond chatouilla la poire, sous les yeux de la jeune femme, qui ne voyait pas vraiment où il venait en venir. Pourquoi donc l'emmenait-il ici ?

L'effervescence lui sauta aux yeux, à peine furent-ils entrés dans les cuisines. Les elfes de maisons s'agitaient dans tous les sens, courant d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, et s'interpellant les uns les autres.

Hermione remarqua qu'ils étaient tous coiffés d'un bonnet de noël, et cela la fit sourire.

.

« Vous voilà arrivé, monsieur, et votre invitée ? » S'exclama soudain un petit elfe, en s'inclinant devant eux.

La brunette était estomaquée. Cet elfe avait l'air de connaitre Drago, et visiblement, il les avait prévenus de leur venue. Incroyable !

« Viens ! » Fit Drago, en lui prenant la main.

Il la mena jusqu'à l'immense ilôt central, où ils s'installèrent.

On leur apporta aussitôt un verre de jus de citrouille, ainsi que des petits amuses-bouches. Les mêmes qui seraient probablement servis dans la Grande Salle, plusieurs minutes plus tard.

Drago avait l'air dans son élèment. Il agissait comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait ici, et Hermione n'en revenait toujours pas de découvrir cela.

« Regarde-les » Souffla-t-il « C'est fascinant non ? »

.

Hermione ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver en immersion dans la cuisine d'un grand restaurant. Les elfes étaient partout, claquaient des doigts pour que les aliments se coupent, jetant des légumes dans de gigantesques poële, ou fourrant des petits choux appétissants.

De temps à autres, ils venaient près des deux sorciers, pour leur faire goûter une chose, ou une cuillérée d'un plat. La jeune femme était ravie. Depuis que Dumbledore payait les elfes de Poudlard, elle ne ressentait plus cette injustice et à les voir s'agiter de la sorte, ils avaient l'air très heureux de faire plaisir en préparant un délicieux repas de Noël.

« Ne t'empiffre pas trop ! Ils vont nous servir le repas en même temps que le reste de la grande salle, tu sais. » Avertit Drago, en la voyant enchaîner les petits toasts au saumon.

« Je ne m'empiffre pas ! » Répliqua-t-elle, piquée au vif.

Alors que le blond éclatait de rire, elle se leva, et décida d'aller observer les elfes. Elle ne s'approcha pas trop d'eux, de peur de renverser quelque chose, ou de les déranger, mais elle était ravie de les voir comme ça. C'était la seule et unique fois qu'elle en aurait l'occasion, puisqu'elle quitterait Poudlard à la fin de l'année scolaire, et elle était bien contente d'en avoir l'occasion.

« Alors Granger, qu'est-ce que tu en penses de ma surprise ? Pas déçue de lâcher tes révisions pour quelques heures ? »

« Pas déçue du tout Malefoy. C'est la meilleure surprise qu'on m'ait jamais faite" Dit-elle, avant de déposer un baiser furtif sur sa joue.

* * *

Et voilà. Ils ne sont pas trop mignons ces deux là. Vous aurez compris que cet OS va avec ceux des lettres H et K Peut-être vont-ils réussir à aller plus loin avant la fin du calendrier, qui sait (même moi je ne sais pas).

En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Bisous Bisous


	15. O

Hello, Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes prêts pour attaquer une nouvelle semaine !

Plus qu'une pour moi, j'ai hâte hâte hâte !

Je suis en plein emballage cadeaux, j'en ai marre ahah. Du coup je fais une pause pour vous poster ce chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR **

* * *

**O : Offrandes**

**.**

Drago Malefoy rentrait chez lui, relaxé. Il venait de passer quelques heures à jouer au quidditch avec quelques amis. Son équipe avait gagné la plupart des parties et même sans cela, il aimait voler et cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

Son balai à la main, il entra chez lui avec la ferme attention de prendre une douche, et puis de se vautrer dans le canapé.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt sur le seuil du salon. Salon, ou plutôt champ de bataille... Il régnait un bazar monstre, des piles de choses diverses étalées partout, et au milieu de tout cela Hermione, Lyra et Alec.

.

« Papa ! » S'exclama Lyra, avant de courir se jeter dans les bras du blond.

« C'était bien le quidditch ? » Interrogea Hermione d'un ton distrait.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? C'est quoi ce chantier ? » Demanda-t-il, tout en caressant les cheveux blonds de sa fille.

« On va donner des choses aux pauvres ! » Expliqua Alec.

« Quoi ? »

Hermione se redressa et soutint le regard de son mari, le défiant de faire la moindre remarque.

Puis elle expliqua :

« Les enfants et moi avons eu une grande discussion à propos de Noël. Ils ont demandé beaucoup de choses au Père-Noël. Ils vont probablement être gâtés, comme chaque année, et je leur ai expliqué qu'il y a des enfants – et aussi des adultes d'ailleurs – qui ne vont rien avoir pour Noël. J'ai essayé de les sensibiliser un peu, tu vois. Et je dois dire qu'ils ont été très matures dans leurs réactions. »

« Merlin, je rêve… »

« Quoi ? Tu vas me critiquer peut-être ? Tu sais très bien qu'il y a des gens qui n'ont même de quoi se mettre quelque chose sous la dent. J'ai mes défauts moi aussi. J'accumule beaucoup de choses, et c'est pourquoi, avec les enfants, nous avons décidé de faire un grand tri, et de donner ces choses dont nous n'avons pas ou plus besoin, à des associations. »

.

Hermione Granger, l'amie des grandes causes. Ah ca, dans ce genre de moments, elle était définitivement Hermione Granger, et certainement pas Hermione Malefoy. Certes, il ne niait pas que c'était une bonne idée, mais pourquoi mêler les enfants là dedans, et pourquoi faire tout ce bazar dans le salon ?!

« Ze donne toutes mes tututes moi. » Déclara Lyra, toujours dans les bras de Drago. »

« Quoi ? » Interrogea Drago, en observant sa fille avec des yeux ronds.

Lui, tout comme Hermione, estimaient depuis un moment déjà que leur petite dernière devait arrêter avec les tétines. Elle avait quatre ans bien tassés, n'était plus un bébé, sans compter qu'ils avaient fortement l'impression que son zozotement venait de ces satanées tétines. Mais leur fille leur faisait des crises incroyables dès qu'ils abordaient le sujet et toutes leurs tentatives de sevrage avaient échouées.

« Oui ! » Répondit Lyra avec fierté « Ze donne toute mes tututes pour les bébés et les z'enfants qui z 'ont pas de mornilles pour z'en azeter. »

Elle gigota pour que Drago la pose au sol, et avanca jusqu'à une boite ou elle avait disposé toutes ses tétines.

« J'en ai gardé une, juste au cas où. » Murmura Hermione à l'oreille de son mari « Mais elle ne le sait pas. »

« On va aussi donner plein de jouets papa ! Regarde. » Fit Alec, en tirant son père par le bras.

.

Drago put effectivement observer plusieurs sacs, remplis de jouets. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, il en avait totalement oublié l'existence, signe que ses enfants ne jouaient plus avec.

Il y avait aussi pas mal de vêtements à Lyra et Alec. Hermione en donnait régulièrement, mais les deux grandissaient tellement vite qu'il fallait renouveller l'opération assez souvent.

« C'est bien, c'est bien. Mais et toi Chérie ? » Demanda-t-il avec sarcasme, persuadé que malgré les belles paroles, Hermione n'avait rien donné du tout à elle.

Pourtant, sa femme le détrompa bien vite, avec preuves à l'appui.

« J'ai fait le tri dans mes vêtements moi aussi. Il y a plein de choses que je ne porte plus, et qui trainaient au fond du placard. J'ai aussi décidé de me séparer de certains sacs et paires de chaussures. »

A la dernière mention, Drago sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Hermione avait une collection de chaussures assez ahurissante et qu'elle veuille s'en séparer était un exploit. Ces trois là prenaient vraiment la chose à cœur.

« Et puis il y avait plein d'autres choses dans la maison qu'on avait en double, ou dont on ne se sert plus. » Dit-elle en montrant de la vaisselle, des jeux divers et variés, de la décoration. « On va pouvoir offrir de beaux cadeaux à des gens dans le besoin. »

« Amen, c'est très bien ce que vous faites. » Répondit Drago, qui le pensait réellement, mais qui avait aussi très envie de se prendre une bonne douche. Il appréciait que des gens jouent aux bons samaritain, parce qu'il n'avait tout de même pas un cœur de pierre, mais d'ici à ce que lui le fasse...

« Papa ! Toi aussi tu dois donner quelque choze ! Plusieurs chozes ! » S'exclama alors Lyra, aussitôt soutenue par son frère.

« Quoi ? Mais je n'ai rien à donner moi ! »

« Pardon ? Entre tes cinquante six manteaux, et ta collection de balais qui dort dans le placard, tu en as des choses à donner. Sans parler de tous des trucs de quidditch. Tes maillots et tout ça. Et je suis sûre que tu as des vêtements que tu ne porte pas ! »

« Quoi ? Mais... ne j'ai rien demandé moi ! »

« C'est pour les pauvres, papa ! » S'indigna Alec.

L'idée de passer pour un intolérant au yeux de ses enfants le fit réfléchir, mais tout de même. Ses balais.

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Tu en as de drôles d'idées quand même. »

« L'esprit de Noël Drago, l'esprit de Noël... »

* * *

Et voilàà. Je n'ai pas trop été inspirée pour celui là, mais j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira !

Laissez-moi vos avis.

Bisous Bisous et à demain


	16. P

Hello, Hello.

Me voici de retour pour une nouvelle case de ce calendrier. On commence à se rapprocher doucement de la fin.

Bon, j'ai encore un paquet de lettres assez compliquées à faire ahah.

Voici la lettre P

Enjoy

.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR **

* * *

**P : Père-Noël secret**

Lundi :

.

Le Ministère de la Magie était encore bien silencieux lorsqu'Hermione arriva ce matin là. Mais elle avait plein de choses à faire. Elle croûlait sous les dossiers, et elle avait décidé de prendre dix jours de congés pour Noël cette année. Ces congés approchant dangereusement, elle ne voulait pas partir et penser boulot pendant ses congés : il fallait donc qu'elle ait impérativement bouclé tout ce qu'il y avait à bouclé d'ici là.

En pénétrant dans son bureau. Elle aperçut immédiatement le gobelet fumant, ainsi que l'énorme roulé à la cannelle, qui semblait plus qu'appétissant. Elle n'avait pas pris de petit déjeuner, et son ventre gargouilla d'envie, mais elle n'allait certainement pas manger quelque chose dont elle ignorait la provenance.

Elle franchit les quelques pas qui la séparaient de son bureau, et remarqua la petite carte, posée contre le gobelet. Quelque chose était écrit dessus.

_« Pour bien commencer la journée. De la part de ton Secret Santa (1) » _

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? »

Effectivement, c'était le premier jour du Secret Santa du Ministère, qui allait durer toute la semaine, mais Hermione ne s'était pas inscrite. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'amuser à cela. Alors, d'où venait ce petit cadeau. Est-ce qu'Harry l'avait inscrite à son insu ? Mais alors dans ce cas, elle aurait reçu le nom de quelqu'un à qui faire des cadeaux. Elle ne comprenait pas...

OoO

Mardi :

.

A la première heure ce mardi, Hermione avait une réunion très importante, qui ne dura pas moins de deux heures trente. Elle en sortit épuisée, et retourna dans son bureau en croisant les doigts pour qu'elle ait des comprimés contre le mal de tête.

Sur son bureau, était posée une boite de chocolats, avec un petit mot :

_« En espérant que tu les trouveras réconfortants. Ton Secret Santa x » _

Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres, même si l'incrédulité subsistait. Hier, elle avait finalement bu le thé, et mangé le roulé à la cannelle. Elle n'avait pas été empoisonnée, mais qui donc pouvait bien lui faire ce genre d'attentions, alors qu'elle ne participait pas au « jeu » ?!

.

Le midi, elle retrouva son presque mari qui était médicomage à Sainte-Mangouste. Drago et elle aimaient bien manger ensemble régulièrement, même sur le pouce. Avec les gardes de Drago, c'était parfois leur seul moyen de se voir un peu.

« Je crois que j'ai un admirateur. » Lança Hermione, entre deux bouchées de quiche.

« Pardon ? »

Drago se renfrogna au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui expliquait ce qu'elle avait trouvé sur son bureau. Cela la fit rire. Il était tellement mignon quand il était jaloux.

OoO

Mercredi :

.

L'admirateur secret avait frappé de bon matin encore une fois. Cette-fois –ci, elle trouva une jolie plante verte quand elle arriva dans son bureau, et le mot qui l'accompagnait disait :

_« Pour égayer le bureau de la plus belle femme du Ministère. »_

_. _

« Tu me jures que tu n'as pas mit mon nom pour me faire une blague ? »

« Je te le jure ! » Répondit Harry, qui semblait sincère « Par contre, j'ai vraiment envie de savoir qui est-ce qui trouve que tu es la plus belle femme du ministère. » Ricana-t-il « Et aussi envie d'être là lorsque Drago l'apprendra. »

.

« LA PLUS BELLE FEMME DU MINISTERE ! Je rêve. Je vais casser la gueule de ce connard ! » Fulminait Drago.

« Ravie de voir que tu trouves choquant que quelqu'un estime que je suis la plus belle femme du ministère. »

« Je ne trouve pas ça choquant. » Ragea Drago « Tu es la plus belle femme de l'univers tout entier. Mais PERSONNE n'a le droit de te dire ça. Personne d'autre que moi. Tu es à moi ! »

« Je ne suis à personne. Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as demandée en mariage et que j'ai dit oui, que je suis ta propriété. »

« Je vais le démolir. Et quand il viendra à Sainte Mangouste, personne ne le soignera, parce que j'en aurais donné l'ordre. »

.

OoO

.

Jeudi :

.  
Hermione était presque impatiente de découvrir ce que son admirateur secret lui avait réservé pour aujourd'hui, mais il n'était pas matinal en ce jeudi.

Elle dût attendre le retour de sa pause déjeuner pour trouver un petit paquet soigneusement emballé.

A la vue de cet emballage, l'idée la traversa pour la première fois depuis le début de la semaine : et si son admirateur était une admiratrice ? Se baser sur un paquet cadeau ne voulait rien dire, mais d'un autre côté, elle n'avait jamais vu un homme faire ça aussi bien !

Se pourrait-il que ce soit Ginny ?

Elle ouvrit son paquet, et découvrit un joli carnet à la couverture en cuir, ainsi qu'un stylo plume tout aussi magnifique.

« _Tu es déjà très organisée, mais je crois savoir que tu aimes les carnets. Tout s'arrête demain. Tu sauras qui je suis. Secret Santa ! »_

_._

OoO

.

Vendredi :

.

« Tu as intérêt à me le dire dès que tu sais ! »

« Pour qu'Harry et ses collègues auror viennent t'arrêter pour coups et blessures ! »

« Je vais refaire le portrait à cet imbécile de Secret Santa. Tu es MA femme. A moi et à personne d'autre. »

« Le mariage n'a pas encore eu lieu Drago ! A ce soir mon amour, je t'aime ! »

Elle fila, le laissant ruminer. Sa jalousie la faisait rire autant qu'elle l'énervait.

Et puis elle n'osait pas vraiment lui dire qu'elle avait hâte de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Ces petites attentions avaient égayé sa semaine. Ca faisait plaisir de qu'on avait pensé à elle.

Dans son bureau, le cadeau était déjà là. Un immense bouquet de roses rouges, qui sentait terriblement bon.

_« Un beau bouquet pour la plus belle. Rendez-vous à 12h30 devant Fleury et Botts pour savoir qui je suis... »_

* * *

_(1) _Secret Santa, ou littéralement Père-Noël secret, mais je trouve que le terme anglais sonne mieux. C'est très populaire ici. Perso on l'a fait la semaine dernière au travail.

En tout cas, avec cette coupure, je suis sûre que vous me voyez venir pour la lettre Q (qui était une vraie galère ahah)

Je vous retrouve demain.

Bisous Bisous


	17. Q

Hello, Hello. Il est tard, mais ça risque d'être comme ça jusqu'à samedi. Je suis dans le rush en permanence !

Et priez pour moi jusqu'à vendredi, que mon eurostar ne soit pas annulé à cause de la grève !

Merci encore pour tous vos mots, soyez rassurés, je les lis chaque jour dès que j'ai une minute pour regarder mes mails !

Voici la case 17.

Enjoy !

.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

* * *

**Q : Qui-suis-je ? **

**.**

Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que son secret santa ne lui dise pas directement qui il était. Elle avait cru qu'il aurait noté son nom sur le petit mot, ou encore qu'il guetterait le moment ou elle arriverait dans son bureau, et qu'il se présenterait au moment où elle découvrait les fleurs.

Elle était assez déstabilisée par la tournure des évènements, elle devait l'avouer.

Cette idée de rendez-vous ne lui plaisait pas trop. Son admirateur devait bien savoir qu'elle était presque mariée. A moins que ce soit vraiment Ginny qui lui fasse une blague.

Le rendez-vous était fixé devant Fleury et Botts, ce qui était rassurant en soi : c'était un lieu public, au beau milieu de Chemin de Traverse. S'il s'agissait d'un psychopathe qui voulait la tuer, il n'aurait certainement pas choisit cet endroit.

Et puis, elle pouvait toujours arriver en avance, et flâner dans la librairie. C'était tout à fait normal venant d'elle et en étant stratégiquement placée, elle pourrait voir la personne arriver. Oui. Cela lui paraissait être une très bonne idée.

Ragaillardie, elle se mit au travail, essayant de ne plus y penser jusqu'à ce que l'heure prévue arrive.

.

Elle serait en vacances le soir même. Voilà qui devrait lui donner la motivation nécessaire pour être efficace. Elle avait respecté son planning jusque là, et si tout se passait bien, elle devrait partir sereine en congés.

OoO

.

Une boule d'angoisse la saisit de nouveau vers midi, lorsqu'elle commença à rassembler ses affaires pour prendre sa pause.

Elle sortit du Ministère, et se dirigea vers le Chemin de Traverse à pas lents. Son cerveau ne pouvait s'empêcher de gamberger. Elle craignait de ne pas savoir comment réagir devant secret santa.

Fleury et Boots se dessina bien trop vite, et elle scruta les alentours, sur le qui vive. Pourtant, aucun visage connu. Personne ne se dirigea vers elle, et elle entra donc dans la librairie.

Comme elle l'avait planifié, elle observa les ouvrages non loin de la vitre, et sursauta lorsqu'on lui tapota l'épaule.

Pourtant, il n'y avait pas là d'admirateur secret, mais un des libraires qui lui sourit.

« Tenez c'est pour vous ! » Dit-il en lui tendant un parchemin plié.

La jeune femme le déplia, presque déçue de découvrir le petit mot.

« _Désolé, j'ai eu besoin d'un remontant. Tu peux me retrouver chez Florian Fortarôme. » _

Elle était coincée. Elle allait devoir arriver la deuxième.

.

Pourtant, quand elle pénétra chez le glacier, il n'y avait personne qu'elle ne connaissait non plus.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir, lorsque Florian lui-même l'interpella.

« Miss Granger ! Attendez. Un café noisette à été commandé pour vous. »

« Quoi ? »

Il lui tendit un gobelet, sur lequel était inscrit.

_« Changement de plan. Retour au Ministère. »_

Son admirateur se moquait d'elle. Ou alors, il en faisait exprès.

.

Elle acheta un sandwich qu'elle dévora en revenant sur son lieu de travail, et en retournant dans son bureau, elle eut la confirmation que son admirateur en faisait exprès. Elle trouva un mot lui disant de se rendre à l'atrium. Puis le sorcier vigile l'envoya au département des accidents et catastrophes magiques, puis dans une salle de réunion, dans le bureau d'Harry, et enfin, de nouveau dans le sien.

Le mot cette fois-ci, déclamait.

« _J'aime te faire des petits cadeaux, mais aussi jouer avec tes nerfs. Retrouve moi devant l'entrée des visiteurs à la sortie du travail. »_

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette connerie ?! Une idée de Ginny. Elle en était maintenant persuadée. Qui d'autre aurait pu manigancer tout ça. Entre Fleury et Botts, Fortarôme, mais surtout le bureau d'Harry. C'était forcément elle.

Assez soulagée de voir qu'elle n'aurait pas de psychopathe aux trousses, elle reprit son travail tranquillement, et arriva à tout boucler à dix-huit heures. Sereine et ravie d'être en vacances, elle en avait presque oublié Ginny, alias l'admirateur secret, qui lui avait donné rendez-vous devant l'entrée des visiteurs.

Mais bien évidemment, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un énième parchemin accroché là.

« _Je viens de me faire très mal. Je suis à Sainte-Mangouste ! »_

Ginny, mais quelle idiote ! Elle se blessait, et trouvait tout de même le moyen de lui laisser des petits mots. Elle ne prendrait donc jamais soit d'elle.

Soupirant, et renonçant à l'idée de rentrer chez elle poser ses affaires, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers l'hôpital. Elle était un peu inquiète pour son amie, tant et si bien qu'elle oublia de transplaner.

.

.

« Bonjour. Je viens voir Ginny Weasley ! »

« Mrs Malefoy ! » La salua l'agente d'accueil. « Comment allez-vous ? »

« Très bien. Mais vous savez, je ne suis pas encore mariée. Mon amie Ginny Weasley, pouvez-vous me dire ou est-ce qu'elle est ? »

« Hum... Ginny Weasley... voyons… non, je ne vois pas… ah si ! Tenez, c'est pour vous ! »

« Encore ?! » Dit-elle, alors qu'on lui tendit une petite carte en carton.

Il y avait un numéro de chambre. Elle avait été médisante.

.

Hermione se dirigea vers les ascenseurs et monta au troisième étage. Le petit carton indiquait la chambre numéro 32. Elle tourna à droite, avança quelques mètres et s'arrêta devant la porte 32.

Quand elle l'ouvrit, la pièce était plongée dans le noir total.

« Ginny ? »

« Surprise ! »

La lumière revint d'un seul coup, et la jeune femme ne découvrit nul autre que son presque mari, debout au milieu de la pièce. Un agréable frisson parcourut son échine. Comme toujours quand elle le voyait avec sa blouse de médicomage. Elle trouvait cela terriblement sexy.

« Ou est Ginny ? » Demanda-t-elle « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

« Ginny ? » Répondit Drago « Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien… elle m'a dit... »

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? » Répliqua le blond, avec un petit sourire.

« Compris quoi ? »

« Oh Merlin Granger, parfois la logique te fait vraiment défaut. »

« ... »

« C'est moi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ton Secret Santa. C'est moi. »

« Pardon ? »

Elle n'y comprenait plus rien, mais d'un autre côté, tout devenait plus que clair soudainement. Qui d'autre que lui aurait pu si bien la connaitre.

« Mais...tu t'es tellement mis en colère contre cet admirateur secret. »

« Du bluff mon amour... comme si j'allais laisser quelqu'un d'autre te dire des mots doux... »

« Tu es complètement malade. » Dit-elle en se serrant contre lui.

Elle repensait à toutes les petites attentions reçues. Cela avait du lui demander tellement de travail et d'organisation . Quelle belle preuve d'amour. Elle avait vraiment un futur mari formidable !

* * *

Mouhahahahah ! J'avoue, je suis contente de moi parce que je pensais que pas mal d'entre vous l'auraient deviné, mais je n'ai eu qu'une seule personne qui y a pensé niark niark. Drago sait parfaitement bien jouer la comédie hihi

J'espère vous avoir bien surpris !

Bisous Bisous et à demain


	18. R

Hello, Hello. Plus que 2 jouuuuurs. Je fais une pause, je suis en train de faire mes valises/ranger/ faire le ménage. Je crois que je ne suis pas couchée ahah

Je me suis bien amusée à lire vos réactions à la case numéro 17 héhé

Voici la lettre R

Enjoy

.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

* * *

**R :Réveillon**

.

« Il ne faut jamais faire confiance à Blaise. Crois-moi, ce réveillon est une très mauvaise idée. »

« Pourquoi tu es toujours négatif ? »

« Je suis réaliste, pas négatif. Je ne sais pas ce qui est passé par la tête de Blaise, mais organiser un réveillon entre amis, quand on est plus ou moins la seule personne qui s'entend avec tout le monde, c'est du n'importe quoi. »

« Je m'entends avec tout le monde ! » Protesta Hermione.

« Mais bien sûr. Weasmoche va ramener sa plante verte au mono neurone, tu sais. »

« Ah bon ? Tu crois ? Mais, ce n'est pas notre amie ! »

« Tu vois, on est même pas arrivés, que tu commences déjà. Je te le dis, s'il n'y avait pas des gens que je n'aime pas parmi les invités, je serais venu avec du popcorn. Heureusement que j'ai la certitude que Blaise aura prévu à boire, parce qu'il va bien me falloir quelques grammes d'alcool pour supporter tout ça.

Hermione qui avait en premier lieu pensé qu'il exagérait, commençait à être légèrement inquiète. D'autant plus s'il y avait beaucoup d'alcool. Cela ne faisait jamais bon ménage avec des gens qui ne s'entendent pas.

.

OoO

.

Lorsqu'Hermione et Drago arrivèrent enfin chez Blaise, il y avait déjà Luna et Théo, ainsi que Pansy Parkinson.

Les deux couples se saluèrent chaleureusement, ainsi que Blaise, mais Pansy ne daigna que faire une bise à Drago, et toisa la brunette d'un air dégoûté.

« Tu ne t'es toujours pas débarrassé d'elle ! »

« Pansy ! » S'énerva Blaise « Tu avais dit que tu te tiendrais ! Tu ne vas pas ruiner mon réveillon ! »

« Oupsie ! » Fit-elle en haussant les épaules d'un air faussement désolée « Ce n'est pas ma faute, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre. »

« Pas étonnant, étant donné que ton cerveau semble constitué à 100% d'air. » Rétorqua Hermione. « Peut-être que tu serais moins aigrie si tu te trouvais un mec qui ne te laissera pas tomber au bout d'une semaine ! »

« Calmooos ! » Intervint Théo, en emmenant Hermione s'asseoir dans le salon.

« Ne le prends pas pour toi. Elle a été exécrable avec Luna également. Je ne crois pas qu'être la seule célibataire de la soirée va lui faire beaucoup de bien ! »

La brunette haussa les épaules. Les états d'âmes de Pansy Parkinson, elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

.

OoO

.

Tous les invités avaient fini par arriver : Ginny et son nouveau petit ami Harry Fred et Angelina George et Alicia, ainsi que Ron et la pimbêche.

L'apéritif c'était plutôt bien passé : chacun discutait en petits groupe, en évitant ceux avec qui ils ne s'entendaient pas.

Blaise était partout à la fois, s'assurant que personne ne manquait de rien et que Pansy se tenait.

Les choses se gâtèrent à table. Ils ouvrirent les traditionnels crackers de Noël, et mirent les couronnes en papier sur leurs têtes. La pimbêche choisit cet instant pour faire une enième remarque stupide, qui énerva Drago. Il se pencha à l'oreille d'Hermione,

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes sur ma copine ? »

« Weasmoche, barbie n'est pas le centre du monde ! »

Harry ne put retenir un rire, étant le seul – avec Hermione – ayant compris la référence à la poupée moldue. Mais cela était suffisant pour énerver encore plus Ron.

« Et voilà, continues de pactiser avec l'ennemi. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu ici ! »

« Pour faire honneur à ma cuisine ? » Suggéra Blaise « Et je ne suis pas ton ennemi à ce que je sache ! »

« Blaise, on s'emmerde ici ! Où est le vin ? » Demanda Pansy, qui avait sorti sa lime à ongle.

.

Blaise sembla un instant désespéré. La dinde n'était même pas encore sur la table que la bonne ambiance était déjà partie. Seuls les crackers, et le sapin de Noël rappelaient qu'ils réveillonnaient en avance. C'était un fiasco, et au rythme ou allaient les choses, il ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour son annonce.

Car si ce réveillon était une manière de réunir tous ses amis, c'était aussi pour qu'il leur annonce une grande nouvelle, qui les concernerait tous.

Luna vint au secours de Blaise lorsque Fred et George s'attaquèrent à leur tour à la copine de Ron, en lui annonçant qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue au Terrier le jour de Noël.

Ron devint encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà, et Angelina et Alicia se mirent à crier contre Fred et George.

.

« CA SUFFIT ! » Hurla Luna « Est-ce qu'on pourrait se comporter de manière civilisée ? Blaise à organisé ce repas pour qu'on soit tous ensemble ! C'est Noël, on est censé être en paix, et s'aimer les uns les autres. Alors certes, je ne vous demande pas de vous embrasser, mais soyez un peu sympa, au moins le temps d'un repas. Qu'on ait un bon souvenir de ce moment. Pour l'instant, c'est bien mal parti. Je suis déçue ! »

Luna ne s'énervait jamais. C'était la première fois qu'ils la voyait se mettre dans cet état, et cela suffit à faire revenir le calme. Même Pansy essaya de faire un effort.

L'esprit de Noël se retrouva alors qu'il dégustaient la dinde, les pommes de terres et les petits légumes, puis le Christmas pudding.

Ils burent du champagne, et mirent de la musique, l'alcool les aidant à se prendre pour des chanteurs en herbes. Ils massacrèrent quelques chansons de Noël dans la bonne humeur retrouvée, jusqu'à ce que Blaise prenne sa flûte de champagne à moitié vide, et la fasse tinter à l'aide de son couteau. Il eut peu de succès dans un premier temps mais à force d'insister, les têtes de ses amis finirent par se tourner vers lui.

« Hum... maintenant que la bonne ambiance est là. Je voudrais vous remercier d'être tous là. Vous êtes mes amis, très chers à mon cœur, et c'est pourquoi je voudrais profiter de ce réveillon pour vous annoncer quelque chose. Vous savez que j'ai trouvé l'amour il y a quelque temps, que cette personne fait mon bonheur, et que je ne vous l'ai pas encore présenté. »

« Il va venir ici ? »

« Il est déjà ici... »

« ... »

Blaise s'avanca alors vers Harry, et, sous les yeux médusé du reste de l'assemblé, l'embrassa passionnément.

Le reste de la soirée se déroulerait bien, ou non, mais lui avait enfin l'esprit tranquille…

* * *

Voilàààààà. Je n'aime pas vraiment ce que j'ai fait ici. Je n'étais pas trop inspirée.

A vous d'imaginer si les autres vont être supers contents pour Blaise et Harry ou si ça va repartir en cacahouète.

Je vous retrouve demain !

Bisous Bisous


	19. S

Hello, hello. Désolée encore du retard. Je suis ultra fatiguée, et je dois me lever pour finir mes bagages avant d'aller travailler donc je me dépêche.

Et je vais tout faire pour vous poster la case 20 demain (enfin, aujourd'hui, vendredi) , mais je ne suis pas entièrement sûre de pouvoir, auquel cas, vous aurez 2 cases samedi !

* * *

**S : Sapin**

**.**

« On est le premier décembre ! » Déclara Violet d'un ton solennel, à table du petit déjeuner.

« Oui, c'est vrai ça, on est le premier décembre ! » Acquiesça son frère Jake.

« Je ne crois pas avoir lancé de sort pour avoir l'horloge parlante ! » Grommela leur père.

« Drago, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas du matin, qu'il faut être de mauvaise humeur avec tout le monde, et surtout tes enfants ! »

« Dans un monde idéal, personne n'ouvrirait la bouche tant que je n'ai pas bu une tasse entière de café. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait à Merlin pour avoir une femme et des enfants qui ne font que jacasser à longueur de journée ! Du matin au soir, sans jamais s'arrêter ! »

« Mamy Jean dit que Merlin n'est pas un Dieu et que l'expression « qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Merlin ? » est un non sens, parce que c'était un homme, pas une divinité, et que donc, il ne punit pas les hommes de leurs exactions... » Fit Violet, d'un ton impassable.

« As-tu même compris un seul mot de ce que tu viens de dire ? » L'interrogea Drago « Ne réponds pas, c'est une question _rhétorique_. Et je vais te dire ce que je pense de l'opinion de Mamy Jean. »

« Drago ! »

Hermione savait quand son mari s'apprêtait à être très grossier, et très imagé, et elle fit un signe discret à sa fille, pour qu'elle attende que son père soit réveillé. Sans quoi, la raison pour laquelle elle s'était empressée de déclamer la date risquait de lui passer sous le nez.

.

OoO

.

« On est toujours le premier décembre ! » Répéta Violet, alors que la vaisselle du petit déjeuner se nettoyait toute seule.

« Oui, ma princesse. » Lui répondit Drago, qui allait beaucoup mieux « Pourquoi cette passion soudaine pour la date ? »

« Parce que le premier décembre, on fait le SAPIN DE NOEL ! » Brailla Jake.

« Oh... »

Il jeta un regard en biais à Hermione, qui l'évita soigneusement. C'était la première année qu'ils allaient réellement impliquer les enfants là dedans. Les années précédentes, ils faisaient toujours le sapin chez leurs grands-parents. Et ce –même s'ils ne le savaient pas – à cause de leurs parents, qui avaient un passif à ce sujet. Violet et Jake auraient bien put ne jamais exister tant le sujet était sensible.

« Quand est-ce qu'on le fait ? Maintenant ! Allez, maintenant, maintenant ! »

« S'il te plait maman. Et papa ! S'il te plait, s'il te plait ! »

Violet et Jake usaient de tous leurs charmes, mais leurs parents étaient tellement gaga d'eux qu'ils n'en avaient même pas réellement besoin. Ils cédèrent en moins de trente seconde, déclenchant de véritables cris d'allégresse.

.

.

Hermione s'en alla brièvement dans le garage, et revint avec le beau et grand sapin de Noël qu'elle était allée acheter la veille.

Elle le fit léviter et après quelque instants d'hésitation, les quatre membre de la famille s'accordèrent sur l'endroit ou poser le sapin.

« On décore, on décore ! » Hurlèrent les enfants.

« Où sont les décorations ? »

« Ici. Je suis allé les chercher. » Fit Drago, en montrant du doigt deux grosses boites en carton.

« Tu as tout pris ? » Demanda Hermione, suspicieuse.

« Bien sûr. »

« Espèce de menteur ! »

Elle partit chercher le reste au pas de course, et entendit Drago parler, alors qu'elle revenait au salon.

« L'argenté est la couleur qui se marie le mieux avec le vert, tu vois ? »

« Oh oui papa. » Approuva Jake « C'est trop beau. »

Le salaud ! Il avait déjà eu le temps de mettre deux guirlandes, et quelques boules, aidé par Violet et Jake, mais aussi par la magie.

.

Hermione pinça les lèvres, mais ne dit rien. Elle ouvrit les deux autres boites, et attrapa plusieurs boules rouges et or, qu'elle commença à disposer, tout en enlevant méthodiquement toutes les boules argentées qu'elle croisait. Elle s'occuperait des guirlandes après.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Grinça Drago.

« Maman décore aux couleurs de Gryffondor. » Observa Violet.

« Mais maman ne devrait pas. Après toutes ces années, maman aurait dû enfin comprendre que l'argenté se marie parfaitement avec le vert du sapin, alors que le rouge et or est moche comme tout. »

« Je trouve ça joli, moi. » Fit Violet, en attrapant une boule rouge.

« Ne commences pas Malefoy ! » S'énerva Hermione, d'un ton si glacial que même les enfants furent surpris.

« Je ne commence pas, c'est toi, qui commence. Tu ne vas pas endoctriner mes enfants avec des couleurs affreuses, de ta maison tout aussi affreuse ! »

« Dit celui qui était à Serpentard, la maison mal famée ! On n'aura pas de sapin Serpentard, »

« Comme si tu avais le choix ! » Répondit Drago.

« Ah oui, tu vas faire quoi ? Lancer un stupide maléfice pour qu'il reste argenté. Si tu fais ça ! Je prends les enfants et je m'en vais ! »

.

Qui aurait pu croire que les disputes les plus terribles entre Drago et Hermione avaient eu lieu à cause du sapin de Noël. Depuis plus de dix ans, c'était la même rengaine. Les deux se faisaient les pires crasses et s'envoyaient les pires méchancetés au moment de faire leur sapin. Plusieurs fois, ils étaient passés à deux doigts de la rupture, puis du divorce tant ils semblaient devenir fous, dès qu'arrivaient le moment de décorer l'arbre.

Violet et Jake ne s'attendaient certainement pas à ça, et la dernière phrase de sa maman avait totalement pétrifié le petit garçon.

« Mais... je veux rester avec papa moi... » Balbutia-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne décore pas le sapin avec d'autres couleurs ? » Proposa Violet, qui était toujours très rapide pour analyser une situation à problème, et proposer des solutions. « Je n'aime pas vraiment le rouge, l'argenté et l'or. Il existe plein d'autres couleurs ! »

Son ton faussement enjoué, ainsi que les larmes de Jake, qui coulaient franchement à présent, ramenèrent Drago et Hermione à la réalité. Honteux de s'être emportés ainsi devant leurs enfants, ils baissèrent la tête.

« Nous n'avons pas d'autres couleurs de décoration. »

« On peut en acheter ? » Demanda Jake en reniflant.

« Oui... »

« J'ai une autre idée ! » Déclara Violet « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne mélangerait pas les trois couleurs ! Papa et Maman sont Serpentard et Gryffondor, mais ils sont quand même tombés amoureux ! Ca pourrait être le sapin de notre famille Serpendor. »

« Ou Gryffantard » Ajouta Jake.

« C'est une très bonne idée mes amours. »

« Ce sera le plus beau sapin du monde ! »


	20. T

Hello, hello ! Comment allez-vous ? Enfin les vacaaaaaances ! Youpi ! Bon, comme je le redoutais, je n'ai pas pu poster hier. C'était assez la galère pour la deuxième partie de mon trajet ( de Paris à Rouen), et je suis arrivée très tard chez moi.

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez deux cases aujourd'hui, je posterai la deuxième ce soir.

Voici donc la lettre T qui correspond à la case numéro 20, d'hier donc.

Enjoy

.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR **

* * *

**T : Toast**

**.**

« Tu es prêt ? »

« Oui, oui... » Répondit la voix de Drago depuis la salle de bain.

C'était la troisième fois qu'Hermione lui posait la question, et la troisième fois qu'il répondait qu'il était prêt, alors que ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Elle ne comprenait pas, pourquoi cela lui prenait toujours autant de temps pour se préparer. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué, surtout que Drago était naturellement gâté par la nature.

« Alors ? J'attends moi ! » Insista-t-elle.

« J'arrive ! Deux minutes ! »

Qui s'avérèrent être en fait 5 minutes. Tout ça pour être coiffé et habillé, chose qu'il aurait pu faire en 3 minutes et qui lui avait pris une heure entière. Il disait souvent qu'il y avait beaucoup de travail invisible, mais ce qu'Hermione savait, c'était qu'elle s'était préparée en quinze minutes, alors qu'elle avait du se coiffer. Si elle pouvait réussir ce genre d'exploits, alors Drago n'avait aucune excuse.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ma chérie ! La perfection, ça s'entretient ! »

« La grosse tête aussi ! » Gromella-t-elle, ne résistant pourtant pas à lâcher un petit sourire lorsque Drago l'embrassa pour se faire pardonner.

.

OoO

.

En arrivant sur les lieux de la soirée de Noël, Hermione pensa que son humeur était bien différente de celle de l'année dernière.

Elle était venue à reculons l'an passé, la tête pleine de mauvaises pensées. Ron l'avait laissée tomber, l'esprit de Noël lui donnait des boutons, et elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : boire pour oublier, avant de rentrer chez elle.

Elle avait bu... trop… mais elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle. Drago était arrivé, l'avait divertie, ils avaient dansé... puis le trou noir. Drago lui avait ensuite appris qu'il l'avait emmenée chez lui et qu'elle avait entre autres vomi.

Cela n'avait pas découragé le blond, puisqu'après cette soirée, il l'avait invitée à dîner, puis à sortir plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et finisse par reconnaitre qu'il avait peut-être raison quand il disait qu'elle pouvait trouver beaucoup mieux que Ron.

Elle l'admettait aujourd'hui. Drago était beaucoup mieux que Ron. Chaque jour, elle tombait un peu plus amoureuse de lui.

En entrant dans la salle, un serveur leur tendit un plateau sur lequel des coupes de champagne était posées.

« Joyeux Noël ! » Leur lança-t-il.

« Ne force pas trop sur le champagne. » Taquina Drago « Je te surveille cette année. »

« Ah ah ah. » Répondit Hermione.

.

Drago adorait faire des blagues à ce sujet, à son plus grand désespoir. Heureusement pour elle, il fut rapidement abordé par un collègue avec lequel il partit dans une discussion à propos du travail, et Hermione s'éclipsa, n'ayant pas spécialement envie d'écouter une discussion sur des choses que Drago lui avait déjà racontées.

Elle se dirigea vers le buffet, et après s'être servie un ou deux petits fours, elle s'engagea elle aussi dans une conversation avec plusieurs personnes.

Cette année, elle comptait bien profiter, être sociable, admirer les décorations, et se sentir dans l'ambiance de Noël qu'elle avait toujours tant aimé.

La soirée passait toujours plus vite quand on s'amusait. Entre rires et discussions avec les collègues et amis, elle eut le temps de danser un peu avec Drago, avant de le reperdre de vue. Il faudrait tout de même qu'elle réussisse à l'attirer sous le gui à un moment ou à un autre. C'était kitsch, mais cela faisait partie des traditions.

Elle décida de partir à sa recherche, ne l'ayant pas vu depuis quelques minutes, lorsqu'il tintement magiquement amplifié retentit dans la pièce. Puis la voix de Drago.

.

« Votre attention s'il vous plait. Par ici. » Dit-il en se hissant sur une table « Tous les regards sur moi. Parfait. Bien, j'aimerai porter un toast. Et comme je suis un poil égoïste, ce ne sera pas un toast en l'honneur de tous ceux qui ont préféré cette soirée, qui répond à nos attentes comme tous les ans ! Malgré tout, je pense à eux et les remercie. »

Des applaudissements retentirent pendant quelques instants, puis se tarirent, et le blond put continuer.

« Beaucoup de choses ont changée dans ma vie, depuis un an et l'édition précédente de cette soirée. »

« Oh Merlin... il ne va pas faire ça. » Murmura Hermione, en le regardant d'un air mi ébahie, mi horrifié. »

« L'an passé, cette soirée s'est déroulée beaucoup mieux que je l'avais espéré, et bien évidemment, je suis repartie au bras d'une demoiselle. Ou plutôt, avec cette demoiselle dans les bras, car marcher était assez compliqué. Merci le champagne. Ne riez pas trop fort, je risque d'avoir des problèmes. Je crois que vous savez tous de quelle demoiselle je parle, et je crois aussi que vous savez tous que j'ai été très chanceux. Mais après tout, qui peut résister à mon charme. »

« Arrête de te la péter, le loveur ! » Hurla un de ses collègues, déclenchant une nouvelle salve de rires.

.

« C'est en l'honneur de cette belle demoiselle que je voudrais porter un toast. Hermione Granger, le meilleur élément de tout le Ministère, sans qui vous auriez tous probablement eu de gros problèmes au moins une fois dans votre carrière. Hermione Granger, qui a eu la bonne idée de ne pas résister à ma perfection, qui rend ma vie plus belle chaque jour, qui me fait faire de sacrées stupides choses telles que ce que je suis en train de faire actuellement. Hermione Granger, ma future femme qui essaye depuis vingt minutes de me coincer sous une botte de gui. On ne peut pas faire ça devant les gens chérie, c'est indécent. Mais je m'emballe. Levons tous notre verre. A Hermione Granger ! »

« A Hermione Granger ! » Scanda l'assemblée, avant d'éclater en applaudissements et sifflement.

Hermione était figée sur place, rouge comme une tomate. Mortifiée.

« Je rêve, ou il vient de te demander en mariage ? » Demanda sa collègue.

« Il ne m'a pas demandée en mariage. C'est une blague à propos de quelque chose qu'il m'a dit l'an passé. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ai osé faire ça. Je vais le tuer. »

« Tu devrais plutôt le garder précieusement. Les hommes prêts à se livrer comme ça, devant tout ce monde ne courent pas les rues. Tu as de la chance de l'avoir. »

* * *

Il est pas mignon ce Drago. Je l'avoue, il est très OOC ici, ca ne correspond pas trop à son caractère de faire ce genre de choses, mais bon, la magie de Noël et de l'amour fait des merveilles ahah.

Bisous Bisous et à tout à l'heure


	21. U

Hello, Hello. Et me revoilà pour la case numéro 21 !

Je ne me suis pas foulée pour le titre, mais trouver quelque chose avec la lettre U était assez compliqué ahah

* * *

**U : Un Noël unique**

**.**

Hermione laissa sa plume glisser sur sa fiche de révision, s'arrêta pour souligner un mot et s'accorda un moment pour rêvasser. Elle avait passé un super moment plus tôt dans la journée, avec Drago Malefoy. Le repas de Noël dans les cuisines, avec les elfes avait été tout simplement merveilleux. Elle aurait presque voulu qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

Mais la réalité s'était rappellée à elle. Noël ou pas Noël, les ASPICS blancs, étaient toujours programmés en janvier, et il fallait qu'elle révise. La pause avait été appréciable, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se mettre en retard sur le planning.

La métamorphose était la matière la plus compliquée. Il y avait énormément de choses à réviser, et McGonnagall serait intransigeante. Elle attaqua une nouvelle fiche, ouvrant de temps à autre son manuel afin de vérifier l'exactitude d'une information notée dans son cours.

.

Elle était bien là. La bibliothèque était déserte. Même Mrs Pince n'était pas là, mais Hermione avait obtenu l'autorisation de venir travailler ici. Un privilège dont elle était bien heureuse de jouir.

La jeune femme pensait que rien ne pourrait la déranger ici, mais elle se trompait : une petite note vint soudainement voleter près de sa tête.

Hermione attrapa le papier, en sachant très bien, de qui il s'agissait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à l'heure actuelle, qui pouvait lui envoyer des messages.

Elle le déplia, et lut

_« Je sais que tu es en train de réviser. Je ne te dérange pas longtemps. J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi. S'il te plait, ne refuse pas, il te permettra aussi de réviser, en quelques sorte. Rendez-vous à vingt deux heures trente, devant ta salle commune. Ne fait pas la tête parce qu'il sera tard, ça vaut le coup. Promis. A toute à l'heure. » _

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas sa manie de ne pas lui laisser le choix. Il ne demandait pas, il imposait. Mais cela faisait probablement partie du personnage. Rien que pour cela, une partie d'elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller, mais d'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas été déçue de ce qu'il lui avait proposé ce midi. Alors s'il restait dans la même lignée… en plus, elle avait dit que cela lui permettrait de réviser.

Elle allait continuer de réviser selon son programme, et elle verrai bien plus tard...

.

OoO

.

A vingt et une heure, Hermione avait terminé ses révisions du jour. Elle était satisfaite, au point dans son planning et si elle continuait à ce rythme, elle réussirait peut-être même à prendre de l'avance.

Elle retourna dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, et pris une bonne douche relaxante, avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Elle réfléchissait à quelle tenue choisir depuis cinq bonnes minutes, lorsqu'elle réalisa : cela voulait dire qu'elle y allait, n'est-ce pas ?!

Hermione ne pouvait décemment pas ne pas y aller. Elle était bien trop curieuse de découvrir ce qu'il lui avait encore réservé.

.

.

A vingt deux heures trente précises, elle sortit de la salle commune, et le découvrit adossé au mur en face d'elle, son balai posé à côté de lui

« Bien révisé ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, très bien. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as ton balai ? »

« Parce qu'on pourrait aller là ou je veux t'emmener en marchant, mais que je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me faire attraper par Rusard. Noël ou pas, je ne pense pas qu'il ratera une occasion de mettre deux élèves en retenue. »

« Je n'aime pas voler. »

« Ca prendra à peine deux minutes. Ne fait pas ta mijaurée. » Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne fais pas ma mijaurée ! Allez, on y va ! » Répondit-elle, piquée au vif.

Drago rit sous cape, et l'entraina vers la grande fenêtre la plus proche. Il fit monter la brunette sur son balai, et tous les deux s'élancèrent au dehors.

.

Hermione ferma les yeux, mais dût reconnaitre qu'il n'avait pas menti quand il disait à peine deux minutes. Ils venaient de se poser sur la tour d'astronomie. Elle voyait les télescopes disposés le long du parapet.

« Eteint ta baguette. » Fit Drago, tout en en faisant de même avec la sienne.

Hermione s'exécuta, et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans l'obscurité la plus totale. La jeune femme s'apprêtait à lui demander où il venait en venir, lorsqu'il se mit à parler.

« Il n'y a pas de lune ce soir. C'est l'une des nuits les plus claires de l'année. Pas un nuage à l'horizon, ni de vent, ce qui est assez exceptionnel en Ecosse, au mois de décembre. »

« ... »

« Il suffit juste d'attendre que nos yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité. »

Ils laissèrent passer encore quelques secondes, ou Hermione se demandait vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire. Et puis soudain il lâcha un « aaah » satisfait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe. »

« Regarde. On commence à la voir. »

« Voir quoi. »

« Regarde Granger, pas ici. » Dit-il en pointant son doigt vers le sud.

Hermione plissa les yeux, et commença à voir. La nuit n'était plus si noire. Le ciel prenait une couleur différente, et devant elles, des milliers d'étoiles, de tailles différentes, commençaient à apparaitre.

« Est-ce que c'est... »

« La voie lactée Granger. Tu ne rêves pas. On ne peut presque jamais la voir à l'œil nu. Et avec le télescope, ca ne doit pas être mal non plus. »

La voie lactée. Maintenant que ses yeux étaient totalement habitués, elle la voyait clairement. Et c'était absolument magnifique. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Tant d'étoiles, de couleurs dans la nuit. Ils purent même voir quelques étoiles filantes. Hermione se sentait toute petite face à un tel spectacle.

Elle jeta un œil vers le blond, et nota que malgré sa superbe, il semblait aussi impressionné.

« Drago ? »

« Oui, Granger ? »

« C'est magique ! Je crois que c'est le plus beau cadeau de Noël. Merci. Merci vraiment beaucoup. »

« Je t'avais dit que tu ne te serais pas déçue. »

« Tu ne te trompais pas. »

Le blond ne répondit pas, mais quand elle le regarda de nouveau, elle vit un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, et cela lui procura une drôle de sensation au niveau de la poitrine...

* * *

Et voilàààà, vous aurez donc compris que cet OS va avec les lettre H, K et N

Hermione commence à craquer hihi

J'espère qu'il vous a plu

Bisous Bisous


	22. V

Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon dimanche. Noël est presque là youpiiii !

Bon, par contre j'approche de la partie compliquée du calendrier, W, X, Y, Z la galère pour trouver les mots adéquats ahah

Enfin, chaque chose en son temps, pour le moment, je vous laisse découvrir la lettre V pour votre case 22

Enjoy !

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR **

* * *

**V : Vœux**

**.**

_Granger, _

_Une nouvelle année s'achève, et malheureusement pour moi, je dois encore supporter ta présence tous les jours, en classe. Ah, si seulement tu pouvais tomber dans un ravin. _

_Pour cette année, je t'adresse mes pires vœux les plus sincères. Que tu tombes malade, que tu sois malheureuse et que tu perde tout l'argent que tu possèdes. C'est tout ce que je souhaite. Merci de m'aider à faire en sorte que ces vœux se réalisent. _

_Drago Malefoy. _

_. _

_Malefoy, _

_Quelle belle surprise de recevoir une si gentille carte de vœux. Vraiment, je suis touchée ! Je te retourne les sentiments : tous mes meilleurs vœux de malheur. J'ai appris que Parkinson t'avait lâché pour un bel Italien. Je ne suis pas étonnée. N'importe quel homme est mieux que toi. _

_Je te souhaite pour cette nouvelle année de ne retrouver personne et de te noyer dans ton chagrin, parce que c'est tout ce que tu mérites. _

_Hermione Granger._

_._

_OoO_

_._

« Maman ? »

« Oui ma chérie ? »

« Je cherchais les draps, pour faire le lit de papy et mamy, comme tu m'as demandé... »

Hermione ne manqua pas de noter sur quel ton est-ce que sa fille avait déclaré cela. Drago avait exactement le même. Elle avait quelque chose à cacher, ou alors, elle avait fait une bêtise.

« Oui, et ? Tu as fait le lit ? Tu veux que je t'aide pour mettre la couette dans la housse ? »

« En cherchant les draps... » Expliqua prudemment Cissy « J'ai trouvé quelque chose. »

« Ah tiens. Et quoi donc Cécilia ? »

.

Sa fille se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne savait pas comme sa mère réagirait. Et comme elle venait de l'appeler Cécilia, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Elle-même, du haut de ses douze ans, n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi ces vieilles cartes de vœux se trouvaient là, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils les avaient gardées, et surtout, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient si méchants l'un envers l'autre.

« J'ai trouvé… j'ai trouvé deux vieilles cartes de vœux. Une que papa t'avais écrite, et une que toi, tu lui avais écrite. »

Hermione retint un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait pensé que sa fille était plutôt tombée sur des gadgets qui n'étaient absolument pas autorisés pour les enfants. Si ce n'était que de vieilles cartes de vœux...

« Pourquoi cette tête, ma chérie ? »

« J'ai lu les cartes ! » Expliqua Cissy. « Vous n'étiez pas vraiment gentils. Papa voulait que tu tombes dans un ravin, et puis que tu tombes malade et que tu sois malheureuse. Et toi, tu voulais qu'il se noie dans son chagrin et qu'il soit malheureux. »

Cissy tenait de son père pour certains points, mais pour tout ce qu'il avait à voir avec la sensibilité, et les émotions, elle tenait entièrement du côté maternel.

Hermione ne fut donc pas étonnée de voir des larmes apparaitre dans les yeux de sa fille, et elle s'empressa de se lever pour venir la serrer dans ses bras.

« Ma princesse. C'était il y a très longtemps. Papa et moi ne t'avons jamais caché qu'au tout début, quand nous allions à Poudlard, et même encore après, nous ne nous appréciions pas du tout. »

« Mais il voulait que tu sois morte ! Et toi aussi, tu voulais qu'il soit mort. » Sanglota-t-elle »

« Nous étions dans l'exagération, on ne le pensait pas vraiment. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez gardé ces horribles cartes ? » Demanda Cissy.

« Parce qu'en les relisant maintenant, elle nous font rire papa et moi. Parce que maintenant, on s'aime. Très fort. Et cela ne cessera jamais. Et si tu avais fouillé un peu plus, tu aurais trouvé d'autres cartes. On s'en envoyait tous les ans, et c'est assez drôle de voir l'évolution de ce qu'on s'écrivait. On est devenus de moins en moins méchants avec le temps, je te le promets. »

Cécilia semblait dubitative, alors Hermione se leva, et se rendit elle-même dans le placard, à la recherche des précieuses reliques.

.

Les cartes de vœux étaient éparpillées un peu partout, mais Hermione finit par remettre la main sur la plupart d'entres elles. Drago n'était pas encore rentré : elle aurait bien aimé les lire avec lui, mais rien ne les empêchait de les regarder une autre fois encore.

« Voilà. Viens d'asseoir avec moi, ma princesse. »

Cissy rejoingnit sa mère sur le canapé, et se blottit contre elle, pendant qu'elle lui tendait les autres cartes de vœux.

Sa fille n'aima pas les premières. Même s'il y avait chaque année une légère amélioration, ils n'étaient toujours vraiment pas gentils. Il fallait attendre cinq ans pour que le ton des lettres changent radicalement. Et enfin, Hermione put voir un petit sourire sur les lèvres de sa fille, qui se transforma rapidement en un sourire radieux.

.

OoO

.

_Hermione, mon Amour, _

_Une nouvelle année à tes côtés va s'achever. Déjà. Le temps passe toujours trop vite quand on est avec quelqu'un qu'on aime. Et je t'aime, plus que tout, même si je ne te le dis pas autant que tu le souhaiterais. _

_Pour cette nouvelle année, mes vœux ne te sont pas uniquement destinés : ils sont pour moi aussi. Je te souhaite la plus paisible suite et fin de grossesse. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que nous allons être parents. Je nous souhaite le plus beau des bébés, en bonne santé, avec ton intelligente, ma beauté parfaite, et surtout, mes cheveux. Tu vas être d'accord avec moi. On ne peut pas infliger ta tignasse indomptable à notre enfant !_

_A toi aussi, je te souhaite le meilleur, mais tant que tu es à mes côtés, il n'y a pas de raisons que cela change. _

_Meilleurs Vœux. _

_Je t'aime. _

_Drago. _

_. _

_Chéri, _

_Encore une fois, tu m'as devancé. J'ai reçu ta carte la première. A mon tour de te souhaiter une très belle et heureuse année. Ta première année en tant que papa. _

_Je sais que tu vas être le meilleur, que tu vas prendre soin de moi, et de notre bébé. _

_Je te souhaite aussi toujours autant de réussite au travail, d'être en bonne santé, et de continuer de me dire que tu m'aimes. _

_Avec ton mon amour infini. _

_Meilleurs Vœux _

_Hermione._

* * *

Et voilààà ! Vous l'aurez deviné, le bébé dont ils parlent dans ces deux dernières carte n'est nulle autre que Cissy. De quoi lui redonner du baume au coeur.

Au début, je voulais écrire tout le chapitre en cartes de voeux, mais j'ai rapidement séché ahah.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

A demain !

Bisous Bisous

Ps : Je ferais une séance de réponses aux reviews demain !


	23. W

Hello, Hello. Demain c'est Noël youhouuuuuuuuuuuuuu (oui, pour moi Noël commence le 24, même si les cadeaux c'est le 25 le réveillon compte aussi.

J'espère que vous allez tous bien, et que vous êtes prêts à fêter et à manger (oui, c'est important).

Breffons, je vous laisse avec la case numéro 23.

D'ailleurs, il y a 25 jours mais 26 lettres, je ne sais pas encore comment je vais me débrouiller avec les trois lettres restantes. Soit je fais deux lettres en une, soit il y aura un OS en extra.

Mais pour l'instant, enjoy celui-ci !

.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR **

* * *

**W : Wagon**

**.**

« Pourquoi tu ne viens pas passer Noël avec nous au Terrier ? » Grommella Ron, pour la centième fois au moins. »

« Je vais skier avec mes parents. Ca fait deux ans de suite que je passe Noël avec Harry et toi. Et si j'adore passer du temps avec vous, j'ai aussi envie de profiter de mes parents. C'est difficile pour eux de comprendre pourquoi je passe Noël avec des amis que je vois tous les jours pendant la majeure partie de l'année ! »

Ron se renfrogna, et Harry jeta un regard d'excuses à sa meilleure amie. Il comprenait totalement qu'Hermione ait envie de passer du temps avec sa famille. Il savait parfaitement que c'était en grande partie à cause de lui qu'Hermione venait au Terrier pour les fêtes. Il n'avait que les Weasley et elle comme famille, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente seul.

Des chutes de neige intenses se mirent à tomber, et Harry colla son nez à la vitre, pour observer les flocons tourbillonner dans le ciel tout blanc.

Très vite, des ronflements s'élevèrent, signe que Ron s'était endormi.

Hermione attendit encore un peu, avant de prendre son petit sac et de se lever.

« Je vais... faire un tour. Je reviens plus tard. »

« Mmh Mmh. » Répondit Harry, distrait par le spectacle du paysage qui se couvrait encore plus de blanc.

.

Hermione sortit du wagon, et avança dans le couloir du Poudlard Express, vers l'arrière du train, en jetant un œil dans tous les compartiments.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant dans le dernier wagon, qu'elle trouva ce qu'elle voulait. Elle fit glisser la porte coulissante, entra dans le compartiment, et attendit que la porte se referme derrière elle pour la verrouiller.

« J'ai failli attendre. »

« Mon pauvre petit chou. Tu as réussi à survivre, c'est l'essentiel. »

Drago Malefoy n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui, mais quand il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger, il voulait bien laisser passer.

.

Il agita sa baguette, pour que les rideaux tombent, masquant l'intérieur du compartiment à ceux qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur, puis il attira la jeune femme à lui.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent immédiatement, et le baiser devint très vite passionné.

Savoir qu'il n'allait pas la voir pendant deux semaines rendait Drago complètement fou.

Glissant ses lèvres dans le cou de la jeune femme, ses mains cherchèrent les boutons du gilet d'Hermione, qu'il commença à enlever.

Il se débarrassa rapidement du vêtement, et s'attaqua ensuite à son t shirt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Hermione, entre deux soupirs de plaisir.

« Tu n'as pas envie de rajouter ça à notre liste ? C'est notre dernière année à Poudlard, il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'autres occasions de baptiser un wagon du Poudlard Express. »

Ce n'était pas plus risqué que certains autres endroits de Poudlard où ils s'étaient adonnés à des activités pas très catholiques. Et puis, Hermione était absolument incapable de résister aux caresses du blond.

D'une main habile, elle déboucla la ceinture de Drago, lui donnant ainsi son assentiment, pour la faire monter au septième ciel...

.

OoO

.

Contempler la neige était apaisant. Encore plus lorsque l'on était nue, mais réchauffée par le corps de Drago, nu lui aussi, serré tout contre le sien.

« Je crois que le train est arrêté. »

Drago glissa un œil vers la fenêtre et constata que l'arbre givré devant lui ne bougeait pas. Tout occupé à leur activité très intense de la dernière demie-heure, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait remarqué que le Poudlard Express avait dû s'arrêter, bloqué par les chutes de neige trop importantes.

« Voilà qui est parfait ! » Fit Drago, en embrassant l'épaule de la brunette. « Si on est coincés là, cela veut dire encore plus de temps pour profiter de toi, avant de ne plus te voir pendant deux semaines. »

« Et encore plus de temps pour qu'Harry et Ron se demandent ce que je suis partie faire. »

Drago se renfrogna un peu, et resserra jalousement ses bras autour d'Hermione.

« Il va falloir que tu leur dises un jour où l'autre. J'en ai marre de me cacher...»

« Je le sais bien... Je leur dirais à la rentrée. Je compte l'annoncer à mes parents pendant les vacances. »

Même s'il ne dit et ne montra rien, Drago était touché de le savoir. Si elle en parlait à ses parents, c'est qu'elle estimait que c'était sérieux entre eux, et voué à durer.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, parce que c'était toujours plus facile pour lui de s'exprimer ainsi, plutôt que par des mots. Dire ce qu'il ressentait n'était vraiment pas son fort. Il n'avait jamais dit à Hermione qu'il l'aimait, alors que c'était le cas. Il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas.

.

La jeune femme se dégagea soudainement de ses bras, et enfila le T shirt de Drago.

« Je te le pique. Comme ça, tu seras un peu avec moi pendant ces vacances ! » Dit-elle en ouvrant son petit sac.

Petit en apparence, mais elle avait exprimé tout ses talents de sorcière pour en faire un contenant presque illimité.

« Comme on ne va pas se voir le jour de Noël. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait se faire notre petit Noël ici. Il a d'ailleurs bien commencé. »

Elle sortit de son sac deux petits paquets, qu'elle tendit à Drago.

« Ouvre le plus gros en premier. Je pense qu'il te plaira moins que le deuxième. Mais il te sera très utile. »

Drago sourit : en voyant la taille et le poids du paquet, il se doutait du genre de chose dont il pouvait s'agir. Et effectivement. Hermione lui avait offert un « Guide de l'Organisation des Révisions pour les ASPICS. »

« Je suis très organisé ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Mais oui… c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas commencé à réviser encore. »

« J'espère que tu as offert la même chose à Potty et Weaslaid. Ils en ont plus besoin que moi. »

« Ouvre le deuxième. »

Drago s'éxécuta, et poussa une petite exclamation de contentement. Le deuxième paquet contenait une magnifique paire de gants de quidditch en cuir, pour remplacer sa paire actuelle qui était très usée.

« Je les adore ! Merci beaucoup ! » Dit-il en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

Il lui tendit ensuite un tout petit paquet, qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir. Elle adorait Noël, juste pour le plaisir d'ouvrir les paquets.

Celui de Drago renfermait une petite boite, qu'elle ouvrit. Ses yeux se remplirent aussitôt de larmes, tant elle était émue.

Drago lui avait offert une chaine, avec un petit pendentif représentant l'Histoire de Poudlard.

« Il est magnifique ! Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça. »

« Je ne révèle pas mes sources, Granger. Tourne-toi, je vais te le mettre. »

Un large sourire s'étala sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Ce paysage magnifique, ce beau pendentif, un petit ami parfait… ces vacances dans le Poudlard Express commençaient de la plus belle des manières...

* * *

Bon, je vous l'accorde, le titre est un peu tiré part les cheveux, étant donné qu'ils sont dans un compartiment, dans le wagon, mais ouvrez le dico à la lettre W, il n'y a pas trop de possibilités ahah (whisky, week end, et c'est à peu près tout ce qu'il y avait de potable avec wagon).

En tout cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire celui-ci. Et non, il ne va pas avec les autres à Poudlard, puisqu'ici, ils sont ensemble depuis un moment déjà.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Bisous Bisous


	24. X & Y

Hello, Hello ! Noyeux Joël ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon hier, et un bon Noël aujourd'hui, que vous avez été gâtés, et surtout, que vous avez bien mangé ! C'est quand même l'essentiel de Noël ahah.

Comme j'aime manger et cuisiner, j'étais en charge du repas de Noël. J'ai littéralement passé ma journée entière dans la cuisine, raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas posté. Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas trop grave, et que, comme moi, vous deviez être occupés avec les préparatifs, et ensuite à passer un bon moment.

J'ai regroupé les lettres X et Y finalement, parce que l'inspiration n'était pas là avec ces lettres compliquées. On se retrouve en bas pour que je vous explique ce qu'il va se passer avec le Z !

Enjoy et encore Joyeux Noël

.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

* * *

**X & Y : Xylophone & Yoyo**

**.**

Drago ouvrit l'œil et regarda son réveil : sept heures trente sept du matin. Il était beaucoup trop tôt, mais une sorte d'instinct de survie l'amenait toujours à se réveiller à temps lorsqu'il le fallait.

Et au matin du vingt-cinq décembre, mieux valait se réveiller avant le carnage.

Ce qu'il se passa dix-huit minutes plus tard lui donna entièrement raison.

Il fut heurté par un boul*et de canon, presque immédiatement suivi par des pleurs.

« Le père-Noël ! Les cadeaux ! Je veux voir les cadeaux du père-Noël. » Hurla Leo dans ses oreilles.

A ses côtés, Hermione émergea et fixa leur fils droit dans les yeux, de son air qui faisait peur.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'entends ta sœur pleurer ? »

« Mais, elle prenait tout le temps pour sortir de son lit. » Gémit Leo.

« Je te préviens que si tu ne vas pas la chercher immédiatement, avec des excuses, je vais appeler le Père-Noël, pour qu'il reprenne tes cadeaux avant même que tu ai eu le temps de les ouvrir. Elle a deux ans, elle ne peut pas aller aussi vite que toi ! »

Leo ouvrit de grands yeux, et s'empressa de repartir, pour aller chercher son escargot de sœur.

.

Dans le lit conjugal, Drago laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Reprendre les cadeaux ! Avec le nombre de gallions que j'ai dépensé... »

« Ne commences pas Drago ! C'est ton problème, si tu as dépensé autant. Je te rappelle notre pari. Tu vas moins faire le malin dans quelques instants. »

« C'est ça, c'est ça... » Répondit le blond, sûr de lui.

Drago et Hermione, s'étaient, comme chaque année depuis qu'ils avaient des enfants, beaucoup disputés au sujet des cadeaux. Tous les deux avaient parfois une vison de l'éducation diamétralement opposée, et en ce qui concernait Noël, ils n'étaient vraiment pas sur la même longueur d'onde.

Devenir père avait rendu Drago totalement fou, et tous les ans, c'était la même histoire : il dépensait sans compter les gallions, pour offrir des cadeaux à Léo et ensuite à sa petite sœur, quand elle était arrivée.

Hermione ne trouvait pas pertinent de leur offrir des dizaines et des dizaines de jouets tous plus extravagants les uns que les autres, mais elle avait beau essayer de raisonner son mari, c'était toujours le même cirque auprès du sapin.

Après s'être encore disputés à ce sujet cette année, Drago arguant que rien ne l'empêcherait de faire les cadeaux dont il avait envie, ils avaient décidé de faire un pari. Hermione avait lancé l'idée, persuadée que des petits cadeaux tout simple, feraient bien plus plaisir à leurs enfants qu'une orgie de jouets.

Drago mordait toujours à ce genre d'hameçon. Persuadé qu'il allait gagner le pari – parce qu'il était hors de question que Drago Malefoy perde la moindre chose, encore moins contre sa femme.

Chacun s'était occupé d'acheter ce dont il avait envie pour les enfants et ne savaient donc pas ce que l'autre avait choisi. Ce serait la surprise pour tout le monde.

.

.

« Papa Noël ! Papa Noël ! » S'écria Mia, en débarquant dans la chambre de ses parents, avec son frère.

« Tu as dit pardon à ta sœur ? »

« Oui maman ! » Répondit Leo, alors qu'Hermione soulevait sa fille dans ses bras. « Papa Noël ! Papa Noël ! »

« Tu crois que tu as été sage ? Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de cadeaux. »

« Arrête Hermione ! » Rouspéta Drago « Bien sûr qu'il y a des cadeaux pour eux. Allez, on y va ! »

.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des cris d'allégresse retentirent dans le salon des Granger-Malefoy. D'abord en constatant que le verre de lait avait été bu, l'assiette de cookies mangée, et que même les carottes pour les rennes avaient disparu.

Puis, à présent qu'ils étaient certains que le père Noël était venu chez eux, ils se tournèrent vers le sapin, qui débordait de cadeaux.

Mia battit des mains, en sautillant sur place, et se rua sur le premier paquet, déchirant le papier cadeau, aussi vite que ses petites mains le lui permettaient. Elle découvrit une énorme poupée, qui parlait, pleurait, buvait et faisait pipi.

La petite fille la posa derrière elle et attrapa un autre paquet. Bien évidemment, avec tout ce qu'il y avait, elle ne prenait pas le temps de s'attarder sur le cadeau, bien trop empressée de découvrir le suivant.

Leo lui aussi s'était mis à l'ouverture. Il avait découvert le tout dernier circuit à balai pour enfants, avec lequel son père serait probablement bien content de jouer.

Hermione reporta son attention sur Mia, qui était en train d'ouvrir son paquet. Elle observa avec attention sa réaction, ainsi que celle de Drago.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » Interrogea Drago.

Mia elle, avait tout de suite compris. Elle attrapa la baguette en bois et se mit à taper sur les touches du xylophone, poussant un cri de joie en constatant que cela faisait de la musique.

« Trop bien ! » S'écria Leo « Je peux essayer ? »

« Ca te plait mon cœur ?! » Fit Hermione, tout en jetant un regard triomphant à Drago.

Leo ayant remarqué que le xylophone de sa sœur était un paquet beaucoup plus petit que les autres, il choisit lui aussi d'ouvrir le plus petit de ses paquets. Il découvrit une petite boite, qu'il ouvrit, découvrant un petit objet rond, avec une corde.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » Grommela de nouveau Drago, tandis qu'Hermione expliquait à son fils.

« Je connais ce jeu, j'en ai eu un lorsque j'étais petite. Ca s'appelle un yoyo. Il faut que tu passes ton doigt dans le trou de la corde, et... » dit-il en lui montrant comment faire. »

« Waaaaah. » S'exclama Leo, en regardant, fasciné, le yoyo descendre et remonter.

Il s'y exerça ensuite à son tour, oubliant totalement ses autres cadeaux, pas encore ouvert.

Mia elle, avait continué le déballage, tout en en s'arrêtant régulièrement, pour taper sur son xylophone.

Un petit sourire suffisant sur les lèvres, Hermione regarda son mari, qui affichait un air bougon.

« Alors, qui a gagné ? »

« Oh ca va ! »

* * *

Les cadeaux les plus simples sont les meilleurs ! J'espère que cette ouverture de cadeaux vous a plu !

Nous sommes donc le vingt cinq, et nous avons fait vingt cinq lettres. Le calendrier de l'avent est donc officiellement fini, car de toute façon, un calendrier de l'avent s'arrête soit la veille de Noël, soit le jour de Noël !

Mais... un abécédaire comporte vingt six lettres. Il reste donc un dernier OS, pour la lettre Z, et histoire de terminer en beauté, il sera dans la suite des aventures de nos deux protagonistes à Poudlard : après le houx, le kir royal, le réveillon en cuisine et la voie lactée... il vous manque un dernier épisode.  
Je ne sais pas exactement quand je le posterais. Pour la nouvelle année, ou avant, je vais y réfléchir.

Je ne vous dis donc pas à demain, mais à dans quelques jours.

Bisous Bisous


	25. Z

Hello, Hello ! Et avant toute chose : **Bonne Année** ! J'espère que vous avez passé un super jour de l'an, et je vous souhaite le meilleur, dans tous les domaines, pour 2020 !

Pour bien commencer cette nouvelle décennie, voici donc le moment de clore cet abécédaire, avec la lettre Z.

Je garde un blabla plus long pour la fin, et vous laisse lire cette dernière lettre.

.

Enjoy

.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR **

* * *

**Z : Zeste d'Amour**

**.**

Potions. C'était bien ce qui était le plus dur à réviser. La théorie était simple, mais l'ASPIC de potion consistait aussi en une épreuve pratique, et le professeur Rogue avait catégoriquement refusé de la laisser s'exercer dans les cachots.

Soit disant qu'il ne faisait pas de favoritisme et est-ce que les autres septième année rentrés chez eux pour les fêtes avaient le loisir de s'entrainer à faire des potions.

Elle révisait donc la méthode, pestant intérieurement contre la mauvaise foi évidente de son enseignant. Bien évidemment qu'il faisait du favoritisme. Il distribuait des points aux serpentards à tire l'arigot.

Hermione se leva soudain de sa chaise, dans son coin favori de la bibliothèque, et s'en alla dans la section potions, chercher un manuel qui pourrait lui servir.

La section se trouvait à l'autre bout de là où elle se trouvait, et quand elle revint, son livre dans la main, quelqu'un était installé à sa table.

« Tu as réalisé qu'il fallait ouvrir un livre et réviser ? » Lança-t-elle, un brin moqueuse.

« Certainement pas. Je possède quelque chose d'inné, qui s'appelle le talent. » Répondit Drago, tout en se balançant nonchalamment sur sa chaise.

« Tant de prétention. » Répliqua Hermione, levant les yeux au ciel. « Pourquoi venir ici alors ? Tu veux encore m'inviter à passer la soirée avec toi. »

« Précisement. »

.

Hermione avait lancé la phrase en plaisantant, mais la réponse du blond n'avait rien d'une blague, et Hermione le sentit immédiatement. Il était sérieux, et elle ne savait pas quoi en penser, contrairement à son cœur, qui s'était mis à cogner comme un fou dans sa poitrine.

« C'est le dernier jour de l'année demain. Mettre un chapeau pointu et faire mumuse avec des cotillons dans la Grande Salle, très peu pour moi. Ne nie pas que tu as passé un bon Noël avec moi. »

« Je ne nie pas. » Répondit-elle prudemment.

Elle avait la drôle impression de marcher sur des œufs. Comme s'il n'y avait qu'une seule bonne réponse, et que le blond allait se vexer si elle prononçait la moindre parole qui n'était pas ce qu'il attendait.

« Parfait. Nous allons donc célébrer le passage à la nouvelle année ensemble. »

« Je dois réviser. Je ne peux pas me coucher trop tard ! »

« Granger ! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde si une fois dans l'année, tu te couches à deux heures du matin. »

Il pouvait voir les rouages de son cerveau s'activer à toute vitesse. Elle pensait à son planning, réfléchissait à l'heure à laquelle elle devrait se lever pour ne pas perdre de temps et se mettre en retard.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de le dire, parce que cela va de soit, mais tu ne le regretteras pas ! »

Son cœur tambourinant complota avec son cerveau, et elle s'entendit répondre sans l'avoir vraiment décidé.

« C'est d'accord. Mais pas trop tôt, que j'ai le temps de me préparer. »

.

OoO

.

Flottant sur le dos, dans l'immense baignoire de la salle de bain des préfets, Hermione songeait à ses amis, qui étaient tous réunis au Terrier. Molly avait dû faire des tas de plats différents, et forcer tout le monde à mettre leurs tout nouveaux pulls, tricotés pour Noël.

Et elle... elle allait faire le nouvel an avec Drago Malefoy. Comme quoi, tout pouvait arriver.

Se bouchant le nez, elle bascula la tête en arrière afin de l'immerger totalement dans l'eau. Il fallait qu'elle calme son stress. Cette soirée lui faisait peur. Plus que les deux autres, et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir pourquoi...

Il lui fallut un temps singulièrement long pour décider de la manière dont elle allait se coiffer et s'habiller.

Le blond lui avait envoyé une note, lui indiquant qu'elle devait le retrouver devant les grandes portes principales, et que prendre une cape serait préférable.

Les professeurs s'étaient amusés à créer un espèce de jardin enchanté, que l'on pouvait visiter la nuit, et Hermione songea qu'il voulait peut-être qu'ils s'y promènent.

Avec la neige qui était tombée ces deux derniers jours, elle jugea préférable de s'habiller assez chaudement. Quoi qu'elle pouvait lancer un sortilège à ses vêtements pour les rendre chauffants, mais Drago verrait clairement qu'elle avait fait un effort vestimentaire, et était-ce vraiment ce qu'elle voulait ?

Ses organes avaient l'air de parler à sa place en ce moment, et cette fois, ce fut son ventre qui fit un petit bond, en imaginant le regard de Drago, quand il la verrait.

.

OoO

.

Et le regard du blond dépassa ce qu'elle avait imaginé, lorsqu'elle se présenta à l'heure convenue, vêtue d'une petite robe noire, avec des strass argentés. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment pensé, mais il y verrait probablement une relation avec la couleur de serpentard.

Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon qui dégageait sa nuque. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, et elle se sentit passée aux rayons x, alors qu'il l'observait longuement. Pour autant, il ne laissait rien paraitre.

« Tu es très en beauté, Granger. » Lâcha-t-il finalement.

Elle espéra que son soupir de soulagement était passé inaperçu, et déclara d'un faux air détaché.

« Nous fêtons le passage à une nouvelle année non. Cela méritait de s'apprêter en conséquence. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Le nœud papillon te vas très bien. »

« N'est-ce pas ! On y va ? »

Il lui tendit le bras, qu'elle prit volontiers, se laissant guider à l'extérieur du château.

Comme elle l'avait soupçonné, il traversèrent le jardin enchanté, longeant le château, passant à côté des serres, et descendant ensuite vers le lac.

« Je vais te demander de fermer les yeux. » Lança alors Drago.

Le blond l'avait toujours agréablement surprise, alors elle s'éxécuta sans craintes. Ils continuèrent à avancer quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'il leur fasse marquer une pause.

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux Granger. »

Dire qu'elle était estomaquée était un euphémisme. Car devant elle, se trouvait un igloo, qui scintillait dans la nuit. Comme c'était beau. Elle en avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre ! »

.

A l'intérieur de l'igloo, une douce chaleur régnait, grâce à un feu de cheminée plus vrai que nature, qui ne faisait pourtant pas fondre leur habitation du soir.

Une jolie table de fête était dressée pour deux, et dans un seau rempli de glace, une bouteille de champagne attendait sagement minuit pour être ouverte.

Il y avait également un petit canapé, où Drago l'invita à s'asseoir pour prendre l'apéritif. Après tout, minuit était encore loin, et ils avaient tout le temps pour déguster quelques toasts, et discuter.

Comme pour la dérider, Drago orienta tout d'abord la conversation sur les ASPICS, et peu à peu, ils glissèrent vers d'autres sujets.

Hermione nota que le serpentard était beaucoup plus détendu, naturel qu'à l'ordinaire. Il semblait vraiment apprécier sa présence, et cela lui faisait plaisir.

Les elfes leur annoncèrent qu'ils pouvaient passer à table, et pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer le regard du blond sur elle... Il était... différent, mais pas déplaisant.

Lorsque minuit arriva, ils débouchèrent le champagne, et se souhaitèrent la bonne année en se faisant une bise.

Hermione était un peu déçue. Il y avait du gui dans l'igloo, et cela aurait été une bonne excuse pour un baiser, mais visiblement, le blond n'en avait pas envie...

.

Où plutôt, il n'avait pas envie de l'embrasser parce que la botte de gui l'y obligeait, ou parce que le passage à une nouvelle année l'y obligeait.

Quand il l'invita à danser et qu'après l'avoir serrée tout contre lui, il l'embrassa tendrement, elle comprit que son cœur cognait aussi fort que le sien. Cette nouvelle année commençait avec un zeste d'amour, et elle comptait bien laisser une place parmi ses révisions, pour le laisser grandir...

* * *

Et voilà. On ne pouvait quand même pas les laisser simples camarades de classe, après tout ce qu'ils ont partagé pendant ce mois de décembre. Il fallait bien finir en beauté.

Le point final est écrit, et c'est donc l'heure des remerciements. Merci d'avoir lu ce calendrier, de m'avoir accompagné jusqu'à Noël, d'avoir laissé votre avis. Si ce n'est pas encore fait, il n'est pas trop tard, tout avis est utile, positif comme négatif.

J'ai pris vraiment plaisir à écrire ce calendrier, et à retourner sur feu feu, même si ses bugs ne m'avaient pas manqués.

J'ai lu tout vos mots, même si contrairement à mon habitude, je n'ai pas pu répondre à tout le monde, tout le temps.

Nous en venons donc à mon prochain point : où en suis-je niveau écriture de ma prochaine longue fic. Elle avance lentement mais sûrement, et ce calendrier, même si le rythme de publication tous les jours est très intense, m'a permis de faire un point sur le rythme, et la manière de pouvoir gérer ça en plus de mes journées bien remplies.

J'en viens à la conclusion qu'il me vraiment une bonne avance, et j'espère pouvoir commencer à publier cette année. Je croise les doigts. Vous serez tenu au courant, car je ne vous oublie pas, même quand je me fais très discrete.

Merci encore à toutes et tous pour votre présence, et encore une fois Bonne Année.

A bientôt. Vive le dramione !

Loufoca-Granger


End file.
